Wedding Blues
by MadelynPai
Summary: Carly is preparing for her wedding, unfortunately there are a few kinks in the process.
1. Thoughts that Plague

Obviously I own nothing. Otherwise I would be rich. All characters/plots that are original are owned by the ABC Corp. Italics are thoughts and this is my first fic although I read them all the time. All thoughts are Carly's unless I specify differently.

Chapter 1

Carly and Jax's wedding was scheduled for April 27. Carly was starting to get nervous as it was only two days away. _At least Sonny and I are divorced._

Unfortunately this seemed to be causing more problems then being a solution. Not only did Carly feel residual feelings for the man that scared her the most relationship-wise, but it seemed that Jason had picked up on it a little more than usual. Jase kept questioning her constantly on whether or not she was sure this was the right thing.

She was starting to get tired of explaining herself over and over again to the person who was supposed to "get" her. _Of course Jax is right for me. He's funny, gorgeous, has an accent, rich, and everything else that was not only good but more importantly healthy. This marriage is supposed to be the __**normal**__ one._

As she continued to stress she heard the kitchen door open behind her as Michael and Morgan ran in from playing. The boys had noticed that their mom seemed a little more flighty than usual.

"Hey mom," said Michael. "Can we have pizza tonight? PLEASE, please." While Morgan chimed into the begging.

"Alright, Michael, will you call Lulu we can invite her to escape the Three Don Juans for a while and come hang out with us."

"Yeah. Uncle Jase, too?" Morgan asked softly.

"I think Jase is busy tonight with Aunt Sam (_Aunt, I think I am scarred for life having to even attempt that title, why do they have to like her.)_. But maybe we can set something up for just him to hang out with you guys after the wedding while you're staying with Grandma."

"That would be so AWESOME!!" cried Michael. "Maybe Uncle Jay will take us to the arcade like last time, or we can convince him to play the XBOX 360 that Uncle Lucas has in the living room. For someone who hates TVs Uncle Jase sure kicks but in video games, especially Halo."

_Gee Jason good with a gun, never woulda guessed._

"Well the sooner you call Lulu the sooner we can order. So hop to it for me while I dig through our movies to see what we haven't watched in a while. Maybe I can find something we bought this week."

"Mom, why don't we ever rent movies?" Michael asked. "Other people do that rather than buying them."

"Yes, but buying them and selling them back if you don't like the movie is much cheaper than renting them for one night at 3.99." Carly said. "It's just easier especially for when you boys decide you want to keep a movie and no before you even ask you can't watch the Sopranos with me, Michael. You're starting to understand the materials too well, when the nun from school calls me and tells me you're using the insults you hear to other kids."

"I said I was sorry and then you made me write a letter to Jimmy's mom telling her that I shouldn't have said what I did and that I wasn't raised that way. I promise I'll make sure to not use anything that is in them anymore, Please mom. We always used to watch when Dad had a late meeting."

"I'll think about it, as long as you keep proving to me you weren't raised in a barn. And have manners even when someone's making you angry. Now please go call Lulu, while I get Morgan cleaned up. What did you two do, roll in the mud rather than play basketball? You guys have enough mud in your ears to grow potatoes." Gripping the two boys' ears playfully.

"Na-ah" they cried laughing.

"Michael when you're done convincing her change your clothes, please."

"Okay mom."

"Come on Little Man."

As the walked down the hallway and Michael dialed he could hear Morgan argue, "I am not little. I am big like Mikey now, Mommy."

I end the first chapter, please review.


	2. Pizza and Life

Own no original characters, movie mentioned, original plot line or anything else except what comes out of my twisted OCD mind.

Chapter 2

Carly had just started to enter the closet they had for all things entertainment whether board games, movies, or video games when she heard the back door in the kitchen open. She could hear the boys, who had finally cleaned up, call out to Lulu.

She stepped into the kitchen after pulling out the movie she thought the boys might enjoy. She noticed Lucas coming in the door as the boys hugged Lulu.

"Sorry he followed me from Kellys," explained Lulu.

"I can imagine he smelt the free food through the phone line."

"Very funny, Car. You wouldn't let your sweet, funny younger brother starve…" wheedled Lucas.

"Funny faced, maybe." Carly shot back. "I suppose you can stay til your shift starts…" "Told you she'd let me stay, Lu." He taunted.

"I wasn't finished you know. I am letting you stay on the condition that you watch the kids for Mom one night next week."

"Ah, Carly…" Lucas said preparing to protest with college student busyness and being poor as a church mouse and in need of free feeding when Morgan piped in.

"Uncle Lucas, your going to play next week?" he said in his sweet munchkin way. Adding a puppy dog look with a pout lip to make sure Lucas felt the guilt factor.

Lucas glared at Carly while she gave him a sweet smile that oozed pure Spencer evil. "Of course, Lucas will. He would never disappoint his sweet, funny younger nephews. Right Lucas?"

"Right," he muttered sending Lulu and Carly dark looks for being able to silently laugh at him, although Lulu was shaking from trying to hold it in.

The front bell came through to the kitchen and Carly went to go pay the delivery guy. As she exited she called out "Wash your hands, please and Lu could you grab some plates and napkins?"

"You know you could have helped me escape the evilness, Lulu," came Lucas criticism.

"Yeah, but it's more entertaining this way. I got to see you suffer and get free food."

"Why did Uncle Lucas suffer? He gets to hang out with us, that's like winning the lottery," was Michael's reply.

"Oh yeah, like winning the lottery. I am pretty sure if I played the lottery I'd have a better chance of coming out ahead and won't be scrubbing the ceiling of my mom's kitchen from you guys trying to make Kool-aid by yourselves last time."

"It was just once," defended Morgan on his brother and his' behalf, "And we promise not to do it again."

"Your right. Now you'll think up something even better and what's worse is you won't even mean to. It's not your fault. You're genetically related to your mother Little Dude and I forgive you in advance." Lucas said wearily.

"You might want to remember that he did forgive you when he turns that amazing shade of purple that only he does and don't forget to remember the location of the exits at all times." Lulu commented with a laugh.

"Lucas still muttering about the unfairness of life?" Carly said with a little grin.

" Of course, does he do anything else?" Lulu pointed out.

"Can you two stop picking on me so we can eat?"

"Sure," said Carly, "Don't worry, I'll remind Mom of your generous offer to watch the kids."

"Thank you oh-so-much." Came his sarcastic reply.

They settled down to eat and traded back and forth the usual banter and gossip.

Shortly after Lucas had left and the boys had been settled into their movie of "Flushed Away" with juice and kettle corn.

Lulu asked Carly how things were.

"Fine. I am just waiting on the ceremony. Why?"

"It's just that the three of them are driving me crazy. It was supposed to be fun and I was supposed to be able to choose, but I think they are all on such good behavior that I can't make up my mind." Lulu said in exasperation.

"So compare and contrast their behavior before your little experiment and during it to see how sincere they're being now," Carly suggested.

"Well I always thought that Dillion was stuck up a little and really bent on keeping his family happy. But I noticed that he seems really sweet and…"

"He's a Quartermaine," Carly pointed out,"and they don't do sweet. Do you hear people calling Jase or Edward sweet, outside of Lila who had the patience of a saint? I don't even call Jase sweet. None of them are unless they want something that they don't have."

"He so understands about the abortion and everything. How can you say that isn't sweet?" Lulu asked.

"He understands now that it's over and done with and Georgie and him are over."

"You're just biast."

"Against the one of the three that made you cry hysterically for almost three months." Carly agreed.

"What about Spinelli? Have anything against him?" Lulu asked in annoyance.

"Other than the fact that he has two modes of either really cute or really annoying. Nope. At least he gives me and Jase free entertainment."

"Jason hates him," Lulu stated.

"Hate is such a strong word. Jase is more baffled being that Spin talks more in 5 seconds then Jason says in 5 years. Jase hasn't offed him, so Spinelli must be sufficiently entertaining to Jase otherwise he won't allow him to live with him. Jase doesn't do nice for any reason."

"Thank God your logic isn't genetic, Carly."

"Have you met Michael? Trust me it's genetic."

"What about Milo?" Carly asked. "I mean he is sweet. And not in the creepy Quartermaine way."

"Yeah but he is also in the mob, which makes every date be interrupted and every meeting a risk of being shot at."

"Lulu, he's called a soldier and they don't really get shot at a lot unless they are protecting the second or the main man physically at the moments the bullets fly. You have a better chance of being hit by a bus he's so low in Sonny's organization."

"Still eavesdropping, I see."

"I am past eavesdropping," Carly stated. "I know all of Sonny's men by first and last name. how many kids they have with names, and significant others. I don't really need to eavesdrop anymore between the hold I have over Max alone I could know everything Sonny doesn't want me to know in a matter of minutes."

"Is that how you knew all the men when we were walking through the warehouse? Carly your past even knowing just his guards. You know every person he employs!! Are you sure you should give up on your guys relationship?"

I am evil and I have NO idea what to make her answer be along with the thoughts to write for her head time.


	3. Of Old Dreams and New Ones

Own nothing and am kinda glad given the current writing that is making Carly into a wuss. All charaters, original plot belong to ABC Corp.

Chapter 3

"Is that how you knew all the men when we were walking through the warehouse? Carly your past even knowing just his guards. You know every person he employs!! Are you sure you should give up on your guys relationship?"

"I do not know every person he employs, just the ones in Port Charles and a few in Miami and Puerto Rico."

"Just a few?" Lulu asked giving Carly her patented disbelieving stare.

"OK, I know like 70 of the employees in those two areas, but that's through Jason and not Sonny. Some of them still slip and call me Miss Benson." _A few even call me Mrs. Morgan, but I really don't want her going into the whole "why aren't you and Jason ever going to get it together". I mean honestly doesn't she think I've done enough to poor Jason. I attempted to get him to notice me for how many years?_

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Really I still think you two are meant to be and that fate is throwing you together all the time for a reason."_ Apparently that was a failed attempt at redirection._

"What are you talking about? Me and Jason are friends."

"Friends that are in love with each other, who should be married with kids and in your guys case a Harley. I mean really who did Jason tell first about Sam sleeping with Ric? You. Who did Jason tell first that Liz was caring his child? You. Who did he let comfort him after Alan died?..."

"Okay, okay I get it, relationship Nazi. You have divine powers of intuition that no one understands and a freakish logic that you swear isn't genetic. Amazing that I can honestly say you're related to me?" pretending to muse over the situation.

"Hey!! I do not have Spencer logic. If I did, nothing I planned would work out…" indignantly Lulu cried.

"Oh you mean like getting your dad to marry Skye or divorce Tracy, or get Dillion to love you, or being able to choose between the three lost boys. How's all that worked out for you again."

"Sometimes I don't like you very much."

"Good thing we're family and are obligated to love each other then. In the case of your last dilemma with the lost boys I think you should make a choice between Milo and Spinelli. Dillion has two strikes: he's a prat and a Quartermaine. Amazing how those two characteristics go together so well."_ I think I seen both those traits in Edward and AJ. Best for you to run now little girl, before I involve Jason into making sure his family is placed in check. You've already grown to fast, but you're on my timetable now and now it's time to be young._

"I still think that Dillion is an option."

"Short of bashing you over the head, I doubt I'll change your mind. You have school tomorrow and it will be another day for me to convince you as well. The boys are already asleep I am sure. Do you need me to have Max drive you home?"

"No, I drove Bobbie's Jeep. I'll call you tomorrow, but don't think I forgot about you moving past all my **logical** arguments for you and Jason. I did notice and this little chat isn't over. Don't worry about me and the three stooges, I'll figure it out. Bye."

"Bye." She said "And don't forget…""Yeah, I know…to call you if I need anything." Lulu cut in.

"Brat" Carly called affectionately as Lulu waved from the kitchen door. Carly moved towards the living room and found both her boys asleep on the couch and the movie only about half way through. _They're so sweet when their sleeping. You'd never guess how much they are like me when their awake._ "Michael, let's go to bed."

He grumbled softly and moved his head deeper into the pillow something sounding vaguely like five more minutes. Making Carly give a soft laugh at just how similar her boys were to her. "Come on Michael. Get up. I promise you can sleep as soon as we get you up the stairs and to bed and then I'll let you sleep in a little more than usual before school."

He grumpily stood up and sleepily walked-stumbled up the stairs with Carly following him carrying Morgan.


	4. Oddness in the House of Spencer

Thank you to all the reviewers. I try to keep it amusing with some banter to lighten up the angst. Own nothing ABC Corp does.

Chapter 4

The soft noise of rain was the first thing Carly heard as she felt herself waking up from too much light steaming through her window. She had the oddest dream during the night. It wasn't a nightmare which was odd, because AJ was in it. It was when she first met him at the hospital as a physical therapist. But instead of her being completely infatuated with Tony she had dreamed that she was attracted to AJ.

_Now I am going to feel disturbed for the rest of the day. Although in a weird way, I know that I don't hate him due to Michael. But that is just sci-fi weird for me to have a dream like that. Maybe the wedding is bothering me more than I thought. _

She slowly went down the stairs so as not to wake the boys and put on some coffee. Carly also threw on the dryer for a few minutes to set up for the morning ritual that she and the boys performed every morning. Sonny and Jason always laughed at her for doing it and Jax thought it was a little odd. But her and her boys loved it.

As she got a cup of coffee and pulled the blanket out of the dryer, she heard the boys stir for the first time. She got into the huge comfy chair she had in the kitchen nook and waited for Michael and Morgan to come down the stairs. Morgan was always first even though he had to climb from his toddler bed; having slats to make sure he didn't fall out.

Her little boy peaked around the corner of the kitchen doorway and then crept up beside her. He climbed on the left side of her lap and snuggled into her as he always did and Michael sleep-walked into the kitchen to sit on her right side. Sonny kept trying to convince her that Michael was too big for him to be napping with her in the morning, but he was only six to Morgan's three and a half and she saw nothing wrong with him doing it. _Not only that the tradition started with Michael when he was a little boy and we'll decide when __**we**__ want to end it, not when everyone else decides for us. Not only that it is the only time I really have them all to myself. Both of them together, not Michael in the car or Morgan during the day. But both of my favorite little men at the same time. _

Her dream was still bothering her slightly, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of both her boys catnapping beside her (or on her more accurately). She knew she was a little coddling of them, but she only had two kids and Jax wasn't too keen on having anymore. He seemed to want a ready-made family, which bothered her a little. _ Jax love them both and that is the most important thing, even if he is a little ackward around them. I mean AJ was completely awkward around Michael, but he was still able to meet the basic needs outside of unconditional affection. WAIT…why am I thinking about AJ? Am I losing it??_

At the airport in Port Charles, a plane has landed from Hawaii. Lots of people are departing the plane and waiting for luggage when a phone rings…


	5. Early Morning Run Down

I own nothing. I am also poor so try to sue me, go ahead.

Translations-Maika'i no-I am fine.

Pehea la 'oe- How are you?

Hiwhahiwa- beloved

Nohea-(nickname in this case) meaning handsome in real life however

Friend- Hoaloha

With love-Meke a loha

Heart-pu'uwai

Mother-Makuahine

First born-Hiapo

Son-Keiki kane

Kaua E' otelo-kama'illio ana-We will talk later.

Chapter Five

He answered the phone and said, "Aloha, Ailika. Pehea la 'oe?"

"Maika'i no. Have you seen the makuahine yet? When you do make sure no bad happens. I know you Nohea and you are not so good at Olelo kamalillio especially with your pu'uwai."

"I messed up a long time ago, Ailika. I may not be able to fix it."

"Don't be stupid. As long as you are truthful to your Hiwhahiwa , you will stop having problem. You so interested in being what you think they all expect you to be that you lose sight of pu'uwai makemake."

"I know what I did, but I have a lot of mistakes to make up for to both her and me hiapo keiki kane. You are the best Hoaloha I have ever found, but now I have to make my own choices on this. Kaua E' otelo-kama'illio ana. Goodbye Meke aloha."

He shook his head as he made his way to the baggage claim before going to the hotel.

Carly had finally been able to drop off Michael at school after having Sonny talk her into dropping off Morgan with him. Unfortunately this had led to an irritated Carly, due to Michael stalling so as to not have to go to school and miss out on getting a day with his dad. _Not that it would ever be a full day. Sonny never does even full hours. There is always a nanny and always his cell phone to distract him. And that's when guards are on time and Benny leaves him alone._

Suddenly her phone went off and it was the hotel telling her that there was some mix up with rooms that needed to be sorted out. Apparently one of the clerks had double booked a room and the hotel was filled up due to a convention in the area. _Perfect. I hope that cop behind me won't pull me over when I flip a u-turn. Not that it would actually happen, that would mean a cop was doing his job in this berg and if that were the case my uncle, ex-husband, ex brother in law, Jase, and a multitude of others would be in the slammer indefinitely. _

At the hotel there had been some kind of problem that was causing the man to be delayed, much to his annoyance. The little chit behind the counter didn't seem to know what to do either, he mused.

Suddenly she cried, "Oh Carly you're finally here. This poor man is the one who was double booked."

"Breathe Sam." Was Carly's dry comment, "you'd think someone was dying with the breathlessness you had going there."

'But-" "Who booked it Sam? I don't need more meaningless fluff. I need to know who booked him so that I can figure out who had the reservation first."

"I am verily certain I had the first reservation." The man stated calmly, just watching her.

"Not likely," she replied without looking up from the logs, "we have a convention today that was booked three months in advance."

"I found who did it." Sam said triumphantly.

"It wasn't my fault." Maxie cried. "I was just filling in, and I checked the database twice I swear."

"Who let you fill in?" Carly asked deceptively calm, making the man wince.

"The night manager."

"I'll see you in an hour Maxie. In my office 11 am, tell Greta in the gift shop it isn't optional. Maybe by then you'll decide to tell me the truth or collect your check and go."

"But-" "11 am, Maxie now go back to the job I **pay** you to do please."

He smirked at her tone. He knew it so well, but it had been years. She had always been impressive at cutting people down who hurt her trust. At the PCPD, they had called her "The Mouth", and probably still did since he was sure she still went in guns blazing for Jason and Sonny. He had heard about her little boys and was quite intrigued. He hoped the youngest took after Carly more than the glorified mobster.

"It looks like you did have the room first for the number you gave as confirmation." She said as she finally looked up. Carly's face went from ease to pure white as she stared in shock.

"Hello Carly. It's been a long time." He stated softly.


	6. Tangled Web Woven

Own nothing. Don't want to. Few notes: Lila isn't dead, Edward/Heather never happened, Tracy/Luke did, Alcazar/Skye didn't, Lucky wasn't an addict, Craig doesn't exist, Alan died of heart failure, Emily and Sonny never happened because that was just disturbing.

Chapter 6

"Taggert?" Carly asked in shock. She was so white that Marcus was scared she would pass out.

"Maybe you should sit down?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Bensonhurst in Brooklyn."

"I need to reconnect with Gia and she said she would meet me here in Port Charles. You know for your wedding."

"Oh…" Silence stretched out for several minutes until Marcus broke it.

"I should go up to my room and drop off my bag. If you see your mother let her know that I'll stop by and the last few things from storage."

"Sure."

Marcus walked away. _He thought, five bucks says she calls Jason after I leave the lobby to protect the punks. _

Carly watched as he got on the elevator, while ignoring Sam's questioning of who the man was. The second the doors closed she speed-dialed Jase.

"Morgan."

"Jason, I just saw Marcus Taggert, he was at the hotel. He said something about meeting Gia before my wedding so they could reconnect. I figured you would want to know, since we both are aware he'll check in with the PCPD to be put on call for emergencies, especially the warehouse kind knowing him, Ric, and Mac."

"Thanks for the info, Carly. I'll give all the guys the heads up. I was wondering what your doing tonight. Sam has to work late on this new show thing she wants to do and I was thinking about a game of pool. Do you think you'll have time or do you have wedding details to finish?"

"The wedding is set to go off without any hitches and you know I'll make the time. Yours or the bars?"

"My penthouse, around probably 7:30. I'll bring the pizza, you pick up the beer."

"And the money to bet with of course. By the way you owe me twenty bucks for the bet we made."

"When you go longer than two years without being married to him, you'll get it. But let's face it. That's not going to happen so technically I will forever win."

Carly smiled as she responded, "Yeah right, Jase. I'll kick your but and you know it. Later."

"Be careful and no PLANs Carly."

"Jeez Jase people will think your nervous or something about my abilities."

"I am something about them" he agreed.

They hung up with their usual banter.

Carly had ignored Sam the entire time and she was now halfway through a sentence, but Carly just cut in long enough to tell her that if she had any messages to send them with Maxie at 11.

Jason had already had a hectic day and it was barely ten after Carly called. Between Sam being insistent that they should have a baby and Liz still lying to Lucky. Add the fact that his whole family whether he was close to them or not was grieving over Alan and stressed was not even close to what Jason was.

Sonny was making life difficult, because he was pissed that Carly had divorced him. All the guards and the workers at the warehouses were pissed at Sonny because he was being a jackass. As well as having tricked Carly into remarrying him, which didn't sit well with any of the guys.

Jason was always amazed at how integrated Carly was in the business without his or Sonny's approval. All the guys in every major location and most of the minor ones knew Carly to the point of knowing her birthday and favorite things in life almost better than her on again off again Spencer kinship.

He used to be upset with her about it; because it meant that the men were too close to her and could reach her at any time. But then Jason had realized that Sonny's organization began to slowly fall apart every time Carly was pissed at him or they divorced. The men wouldn't trust Sonny unless he was treating Carly with respect. And he knew that a lot of the men still looked to him for guidance, rather than Sonny due to the fact that it took a lot more for Jason to lose his head about a situation.

He had to beat the crap out of one of the lower soldiers who had hinted that perhaps Jason could better run the territory while in Jason's presence. He knew about the men's worries. They were his own as well, but Sonny was the boss and even angry at him Jason still considered him a brother.

The tension was rising and he knew if he didn't step in or force Sonny to step up that the business would fall apart without Carly there to hold the guys in check. He also knew that the guards were slowly pulling off of Sonny on their own and reassigning themselves without permission to Carly and the boys. Which told him that the lower ranks were going to make a move with or without him…


	7. The Enigma that Is Her

Chapter 7

Lulu had just finished a test in her last course before the break for summer at PCU. Nikolas had called earlier that morning to see if she wanted to come to dinner on Friday after Carly's wedding. She said sure and made him promise to let her monopolize Spencer for herself. _I hardly ever get to see Cameron or Spencer and I am their aunt after all. Plus the new baby that Liz is having, even if it is Jason's he would still let me be an aunt. _

She knew that she needed to give Lucky a call to see how things were going. Even though her older brother did not know about Liz, it was like a weird ESP thing was happening and him and Elizabeth were having problems anyway. Personally, Lulu thought that her brother and Cameron deserved better then Liz. Far better, especially after watching her sister-in-law jerk around Jason, Nikolas, Lucky, and Lulu herself.

Liz was a little too self-righteous and thought that everything she did could be justified no matter how much she would object to someone else doing it. She advised Lulu on getting the abortion, but then made no qualms about telling her that abortion was wrong or that Catholics didn't believe in abortion.

_I've been Catholic my whole life and I didn't do it because I was lazy and didn't want the baby. I did it because I couldn't protect or take care of the baby. The irony is that Carly was one of the only people who understood and made absolutely no judgments on me for any of my choices. And people say she is the one who is bitchy. Granted she can be, but she is also really solid when you're in trouble. (Lulu's thoughts)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Carly glanced at her clock as Maxie walked in to find her five minutes late. _Who does this little girl think she is? She must not want this job too badly. _

"Maxie, you're late."

"Only a few minutes." Whined Maxie. _If I wanted to be whined at I would have brought Morgan…_

"It doesn't matter how late. It matters that you **are** late. The only reason you got this job was because my mother told me you needed a second chance and you seemed initially to have an eye for color. But lately you're lax in your job duties, routinely late, and now you are lying to me about who let you onto the desk to schedule even though you are in no ways qualified to do so. I'll ask you one more time. Who let you on the desk and why did you agree to it knowing you're not trained?"

"Sam asked me to cover the desk for half an hour at the end of her shift so she could leave early. She showed me how to log on and place people into rooms. The night manager had called in and was running an hour late, due to a family emergency. I was already off and I wanted to help Sam, because she was the only person who was nice to me after the whole drug thing. That's it, I swear. I didn't mean to double book and no one was supposed to find out about me covering the shift for a short time." Maxie said. She figured it was better to play her cards in the open, because she had heard the stories from Mac and other PCPD about what happened when "The Mouth" was lied to.

"Why was Sam leaving early?"

"She said something about her and Jason not getting enough time together to work out their problems. I don't know all of the details. I just wanted to repay her for her being nice to me."

"Next time buy her coffee so that she doesn't get you fired."

"Your firing me!! But I'll…" "I'm not firing you, **yet.** Your going to be on probation for three weeks were you'll be observed by other staff to make sure that all aspects of your job are getting done. You'll need to be on time for three months everyday or give advance notice that something has come up. No more slip-ups Maxie. And if I so much as find you've breathed near the front desk you'll be out on your ass faster than you can blink. Got me?"

"Yes. Thank you for giving me another chance. I can do this."

"Go back to work; hopefully I won't see you for another three months because you'll have stayed out of trouble. On your way out send Sam in. Don't bother talking to me about Sam, she isn't your problem." Carly said sternly to make sure that Maxie got her drift that this wasn't a game and Sam was in deep doo without her input.

Sam was annoyed with Maxie being vague about what Carly wanted. She thought _I don't even know what the big deal about Carly is. Everyone just loves her, but she's trailer trash. Reese even confirmed it after I blackmailed her. Everyone should think she's disgusting, but Jason seems to actually like her more and Sonny thinks that she just needs people to not leave her. And they blame "Charlottes" Dad because Carly slept with him and are all mad at me when Ric took advantage of me. She is always telling Jason to break up with me and Reese even felt bad about lying over Carly's past. Who cares that it was supposedly rape or that the real Charlottes dad was a pedophile. Carly still is a slut. _

"Sam, Maxie told me all about you asking her to cover the desk for you."

"It was just for thirty minutes and you knew the guy that was double booked so it wasn't a big deal."

"Maybe you should tell that to Gary Patterson the business man who suddenly won't have a room because of the double booking. You've been blasé about everything related to my business and the running thereof. Your late at times, rude to customers, show little courtesy to people who are wandering through, and show little respect for any of your management staff."

"Those people who are wandering through aren't customers and aren't important. Most of your management is condescending and they think that they can just boss me around."

"Funny, how all of those managers are **supposed** to be bossing you around. That is why their management. Those people who are "just looking" can bring business to us, but they don't if they're treated as unwanted. They are the ones who are local and need spaces for things like weddings, christenings, receptions, etc. and they have whole networks of friends and families who end up needing space for those things to even if their not needing a hotel room. So basically every time you snub one of those people who are just looking, you're snubbing twenty of their family and friends. You're a liability. One I don't need to be worried about any longer. I already talked to Jason early this week and he told me it wasn't his business about the hotel or how I ran it so don't even try it little girl. Your shift is over effective immediately and you'll have a check in five minutes at payroll. You can choose to pick it up or we'll mail it. You're fired and banned from the hotel." Carly had started quietly and even though she was close to yelling she was deadly calm.

It was terrifying and the reason that she was nicknamed "The Mouth". She could intimidate seasoned police officers who specialized in Narcotics busts for goodness sakes. Business men literally shook in their thousand dollar shoes from one glare. Carly was in her element and when Sam complained about Carly's treatment Jason wished he was there to witness Carly being herself rather than the easily pushed around version she was to ease Jax's or Sonny's expectations of what a woman should be…


	8. Redemption

Own nothing. And the story is meant to frustrate you for the person who emailed me. It's called spiral webbing. It's a view into multiple storylines all relating to one main character (Carly, duh.).

Chapter 8

Divorcing her had never been about not being in love with her. It was always about loving her too much. He had never wanted to hurt any of them, but he had to go. It could have been a horrible ending if he hadn't.

His younger son was working behind the counter as he watched, quietly. He would do anything to get them back as well as his little girl. But to do so he would have to destroy all of the illusions and leave them with nothing but the ugly truth. It would rip them apart, but he knew that without the truth they would never be truly together…

XXXXXXXX

Luke and Tracy had just had another of their infamous fights. That's all they seemed capable of doing, especially where Laura was involved. Ever since Scott Baldwin had r-entered town, the couple was on the verge of shattering. As much as Luke disliked the Quartermaines on principal, he knew that something about Tracy had captivated him. He couldn't explain it, which of course made Sweet Caroline have tons of ammunition against him.

_I hate when the girl has stuff she can use against me and dear Lord if you actually exist, let there be NO plans between my baby girl and that hare-brained blonde. Anytime Carly feels like getting one over on me she brings up Spanky and how it might be I am after more than the mu-la and that ain't the case. Don't look at me like that brain I mean it._

_XXXXXXXXX_

Carly has just kicked Sam out of her hotel and she had never felt so fine. _This is a cause for a celebration. I should call Mama and see if she'll come get a drink with me during my lunch break. We'll go all out at the No Name with appetizer, dessert, and alcohol. Who needs "real" food anyway?? _

Jax walked into her office with a very guilty look on his face. He also had flowers.

"Don't give me flowers." Carly said quietly. "Just say it like it is, please?"

"I have to go get Jerry."

"No."

"What do you mean no. Jerry is my brother…"

"You've bailed him out twice and I have waited patiently both times. Is he more important than us getting married?" Carly asked, cutting in to Jax's speech.

"No, but you would do the same for Lucas."

"Right now, yes. Lucas is barely twenty and he would need the help. But at Jerry's age, if I had helped him twice already and he had chosen to get involved over and over again with trouble that would be his choice. He would get an earful about being careful, a Kelvar vest, and running money. But it would be his life and I know that. You can't change Jerry, Jax. He is who he is. You don't have to approve or even be reconciled with it, but you have to understand that I am not waiting forever for you to figure out what you want."

"Carly, I've forgiven you for every transgression in this relationship and you can't indulge me on my brother who is blood. This isn't Jason we're talking about this is a blood relative."

"First off, you knew in advance that I would have issues in any relationship. And we are even on transgressions so don't give me that crap. I've "indulged" you twice and then I got whined at for giving Luke and Laura back their wedding date, which is important to **my** family not that you cared. And you know what Jason doesn't have to be blood, because he'll be there for anything, unlike Jerry who runs for the hills every time the going gets a little bit difficult. So I don't want to hear it. You're not the only one that gets to give the ultimatums Jax. You go after Jerry, you and I will not be married. I am tired of being third place in everyone's life and I built this life so I could find someone who would be there for me for once." Carly said sharply.

"I am there for you Carly, but I have to be there for him as well. He is my only brother…"

"Here's the ring then." Carly said as she ripped it off her finger and tossed it on the table.

"Carly, wait this isn't…""I think you should leave Jax." Carly said coldly.

Jax knew the look on her face. He had seen it once before aimed at Luke. When you betrayed Carly she shut down on you and there was no going back, even after she forgave. Apparently being married to Sonny had taught her more than the mobster life. It had taught her numbness that had been there ever since Sam and Sonny had slept with each other…

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Jason's headache was horrible. He had made the mistake of answering the phone when he saw it was Sam. She had been half hysterical, yelling about how Carly had humiliated her and when Jason asked her what she had done to Carly. Sam had started crying and screaming that he loved Carly more than her. _I took her back after she cheated on me with Ric, RIC of all people. She just doesn't get it. We are not having a baby. We're barely back together. I can't even bring myself to have sex with her. And Carly had already told me some of the problems she had been having with her. I don't see the big deal. Sam's starting her show thing soon so why would it matter that hse isn't going to work the hostess desk at the hotel? _

Of course when he pointed this out he had just gotten another earful about how he was always taking Carly's side and that he shouldn't even be friends with her.

Carly and him had survived everything together though and Jason knew that the end was near for him and Sam. He just couldn't take it anymore. She was pissing him off and Carly, horrifically enough, had been right all along. They weren't a match. Neither one of them had wanted to give up though and now he wouldn't even have fond memories outside of the little girl they had almost shared.


	9. Manifesto of the Mob

Own Nothing. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. IlovetowriteSMP you've given me some great ideas and helpful plot stirrings. Thanks.

Chapter 9

Sonny had been walking towards Carly's office in a last-ditch effort to convince her that Jax wasn't the man for her when he overheard the argument the couple were having. He smugly thought, "_Well, I guess Carly will be single again. She's too beautiful for Candy-boy anyway. Not only that I worked far to hard to get her and all the times I have made it work between us by forgiving her. She'll need me again."_

Sonny was jarred out of his thoughts by Jax slamming Carly's office door.

"Don't worry Candy, I'll take care of her." Sonny said self-righteously.

"Ha. I won't bet on it, Sonny. She still looks at you as a lower life form then pond scum. At least she'll eventually understand me helping my brother. How can she understand a man who will screw anything that moves?"

Sonny glared at him and was about to reply when Carly left her office and stopped short at the sight of both men.

"I **know** you two are not standing here having a pissing contest over me. Unless of course you're hoping to die a brutal death." Carly said so icily that all the men, including the guards, felt like adjusting themselves just to ensure "it" was still there.

"Actually I just was wandering this way…""I was just leaving" "Mrs. C. I came on to guard…" All four men tripped over each other verbally to make sure to escape Carly's wrath.

"Good-bye boys." It was like Antarctica in the hallway as she left.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason had gotten a call from Sam's guard telling him that Sam had made it to the studio. He had just ordered the pizza, when Carly stormed in. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy Sam's out of Metro court."

"I was until Jax stopped by and I broke the engagement because he was being selfish. And then he and Sonny stand outside my office door having a pissing contest over me like a toy their negotiating over!!' She punctuated her last sentence by picking up one of Jason's pillows and screaming into it.

"At least you didn't have Sam hysterically screaming at you through a cell phone." Jason told her, knowing it would bring her joy that she had upset Sam and he was miserable along with her. Carly hated being miserable alone.

"I brought Chunky Monkey." Carly said with a little smile, making Jason let out a laugh. It surprised him when he realized that he hadn't laughed in months. Actually since the last time he and Carly had some alone time. "As long as you didn't forget the beer." He said.

"I didn't. In fact I got us four kinds. So that we can get nice and wasted. You can pour me into my SUV at the end of the night since the kids are at Sonny's with the nanny. Good thing I don't drive with my luck in love."

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the docks things were quiet. Milo, Max, Francis, and several other guys were walking to pier 53 to begin their unauthorized meeting. Milo was nervous, more so than the rest, because he had never seen a coup done on a mob boss, but he had heard from all of the guys how much blood got splattered during one. Milo loved Morgan and Michael like they were younger brothers of his own and didn't want to see them get hurt in the cross fire aimed at Sonny.

All the men were well aware that Sonny would sacrifice anyone as long as he walked away, even little Morgan. They had seen him not step in front of Michael and Carly more than once when bullets were flying or a threat arose. All of the men knew that Carly was the one that had widows getting enough money to raise the families that were left when the soldiers of the mob died and that she was the one making sure that health and dental plans happened.

She also was the only one outside of Mr. Morgan that asked about families and kids just to do so. Jason always asked if something was wrong, or he noticed an employee was distracted, but it wasn't his nature to ask for the sake of asking. Whereas Carly was in all of the guys business. Half of them met their wives through somebody Carly or Carly through Jason had gotten acquainted with way back when.

The organization was starting to hemorrhage, because no one would do their jobs for Mr. Corinthos. The respect and obedience was gone. Now they needed to figure out who to replace Sonny with. They had originally thought Jason, and were still leaning towards forcing his hand in a play to protect his piece from the Feds.

The guards had been the ones to watch Carly and Jason come together and drift apart over time, but they knew that they would never threaten Carly or the boys to accomplish anything.

"Morgan has to step up." Francis said. "He is the only one with the skills and the recognition to survive the five families' scrutiny."

"Yeah, and he was also the strongest boss." One fo the warehouse guys pitched in. "No bodies were misplaced on his watch and we were never investigated for anything by anybody."

"He doesn't leave paper trails everywhere either." Max commented. "When Mr. Morgan is in charge there is no middle man like Bernie. It stays in his head, which is the safest place for it, being that he can pass any kind of polygraph test they try on him."

"But he needs Carly to ground him." Was Milo's contribution. "He is good with the guys but not good with legitimate partners that cover, because his social ability is lacking for the boring side of the business. From what everyone's told me, Carly was the one who handled to the details for his dinner meetings and made them painless and pleasant for all involved."

"The kid's right." Another less known guard agreed. Mark had worked for Sonny for six years and had never been called by name except by Carly. Not even Jason seemed to know him or bothered to acknowledge him. The unrest was rising, but the men knew what needed to occur. The boss was going to be Jason Morgan, and he was going to have Carly. Not only to fix a wrong that they had witnessed happen several years ago, but also to stabilize their money and protect their lives from that idiot Corinthos.


	10. Choosing a Headache

Own Nothing.

Chapter 10

Max and Francis were approaching the Counsel later tonight. Milo had never been so nervous. People stepping above their place in the mob could easily lead to death as well as Corinthos being tipped off to what was occurring. This could be the last morning he would spend with his brothers, one by blood and one through circumstance. Suddenly he understood why Mr. Corinthos was always telling him that he should keep Lulu away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had just walked into the penthouse. She could see the waste barrel Jason kept near the pool table and it was near overflowing with beer bottles. _Jason is so hopeless. I mean without me he would still think that living this way was alright. Especially with Carly holding her stronger influence over him. I have to remember not to lose my temper at Jason. He just doesn't understand everything. The pressure his injury is under and all._

Carly wandered down the stairs and looked at Sam with annoyance. Sam was shocked to see her walk down the stairs. "What are YOU doing here?!" Sam cried.

"I don't know…visiting Jason." She said with contempt. "Last I checked you knew we were going to play pool last night."

"What's going on Carly?" Jason asked. He came down the stairs with only a pair of pants on.

"Jason, why aren't you dressed?" Sam said near hysterical.

"Okaaaaaaaaay, I have to be at work. Have fun with this Jase." Carly said. As she waited for the elevator she would here Sam start crying and the yelling would begin. _And I thought my day would start bad…_she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason called Carly around an hour later to tell her that Sam would probably try to make a scene sometime today. Lulu walked into her office as Carly commented to Jason, "Seriously, are you almost done with her yet? I mean I know she's cute in a sluttish kitten way, but she's also a pain in the ass. She doesn't trust you at all Jase. I don't get it especially after you didn't have sex for how much time while you were with Robin."

"Carly the situation is different. You know that we have a history that most people don't have and that most don't understand. Our life together has always made sense to us and we don't have to justify it, because it just is."

"Well, I don't like seeing some brunette midget yell at my best friend just because she has issues. It's not like you even asked her where she was all night so what's the big deal?" Carly noticed Lulu out of the corner of her eye and thought _Crap, why now?_

"I'll handle Sam. I have to go and I'll call you later to squeeze some time in with the boys."

"Bye, Jase."

After Carly had hung up she faced Lulu like it was a firing squad.

"You and Jason stayed the night together. TOGETHER together or just lame together?"

"Haha. I stayed over, because I was really drunk and Jax and I are over. That's all."

"That's all. Carly are you crazy? Jason's been having problems with Sam for months and you are not exactly sobbing hysterically over Jax. You're both quasi-single at the moment. This is perfect timing for you to get together."

"Well glad you don't have your own soap opera to get back to, oh wait you do with the three muskrats. Nice qualifier on quasi-single. I am sure that will help you pass English Lit. So do you want something or did you just want to fill the title of Bane of Carly's Existence for the Day?" Carly stated calmly, putting Lulu firmly in her place.

"Oh I made my choice. It's definitely Milo. I've been thinking about it for hours since my last test. And then I realized that everything even remotely romantic happens with Milo."

_Hours? Damn glad I am not still her age. Seriously hours, it would have taken me week, thought Carly_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my palms sweat, stomach flutters, definite attraction with the muscularly pecs, and I am disappointed every time he can barely talk to me. And not just a little disappointed but like a lot disappointed you know. He so sweet and he is always surprising me. He's close to his family…" as she continued to ramble.

"Yeah, Milo. Got it. You could have just said he was hot. That would have been enough for me, I am not Lucky I don't need pedigree rundown." Carly said cutting in.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Ecstatic, now I get to have Jase threaten him and nearly watch Milo piss himself. You can join me if you want." Carly offered with a sinister little smile.

"Carly I am really working on having this thing with Milo work out and…"

"Lulu let me help you help yourself. You're Lulu and you don't do nice, not because you're mean-spirited. You're a Spencer and that's the way it is. Milo will either love you for you or he won't love you at all. And since he already practically licks the ground you walk on, I don't see you having an issue with making things work. Especially things you want." Carly explained as though to a very slow child.

"But it supposed to be two of us together and what we want right." She asked hesitantly to make sure that she wasn't gypping herself out of being in control.

"Are you marrying him?"

"Well no…"

"Then you don't have to compromise on every little thing and it would be boring if you did. Do what you want and occasionally do what he wants everything will be fine. Oh yeah and this time. Don't do a Dillion idea where you try to make him jealous using someone else. Milo might accidentally cause an accident if you catch my meaning."

"Oh…"

"I am starving, let's go to lunch. I'll even sneak you a beer since your not driving." Carly offered. The two women walked out of the room. While Carly's advice rolled around in Lulu's mind.


	11. Bumps and Bruises

Own nothing and I hope your starting to figure out all the players in my twizzled little tale.

Chapter 11

After lunch with Lulu, Carly received a call from Bobbie asking her to dinner. She told her mom she would be there with the boys, but it would have to be after five. She had too many meetings with different sectors of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had been on shift for ten hours at Kelly's. One of the usual waitresses had called in sick. It had been a grueling morning and now it was three in the afternoon.

He turned the corner near Pier 15 when he ran into someone literally.

"I am so sorry." He exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

_Oh God, it wasn't supposed to be like this, the man thought desperately._

Lucas had knocked over an older man, slightly older than his mother. He was dark haired and had dark eyes. He looked like a banker or a lawyer or something. _It feels weird, like I know him or something, Lucas thought feeling uneasy. _

"I am fine, and it is entirely my fault for not looking as to where I was going." Answered the man. "No one is hurt so I think we just had a minor bump. I have a meeting in a few moments, perhaps I will see you another time."

"Ah…" Lucas began, but the man was already briskly walking away.

_He looks so much like his mother. I wonder if the boys remained close or if they have drifted apart. I hope my oldest watched out for him. Lucas is still so young and trusting, especially for a Spencer. It has been too long. At least he appears to have retained manners, he mused. _

_I wonder how I feel I've met him before. Lucas thought in frustration. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Milo!!" Lulu called as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Lulu, I am kind of busy lately." Milo said hoping to cut off contact before he started to melt under her soft brown eyes. He knew that he loved this sweet, sassy slip of a girl, but his life was too dangerous for her.

"Oh, well I was wondering if when you're not busy, even if it's like a week from now if we could do something." Lulu offered with a small smile.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

_Why won't she just take the hint and leave me alone?? Milo thought in frustration. I don't want to hurt you Lulu. But I will if I think it will keep you safe. _

"Maybe because I am tired of being a yoyo. You either want me or you don't Lulu."

"That's not fair; you knew what you were getting into before!! Not only that I made a choice and it's you."

"And now I am getting out of it." He said sharply. "We're not friends Lulu, we're not anything." He felt his heart splinter when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't know why I ever wanted you." She yelled in anger, while trying to keep from sobbing. "You're just a jerk anyway. You don't have to worry about me hanging around waiting for you. You're not worth it."

He watched with a heavy heart as she ran away from him. Milo felt like everything was falling apart and he just wanted to hit pause and figure what the hell had happened to his life.

Max and Jason were walking on the docks when Lulu ran past them. Both men could hear the sobs and gasps for breath. Jason called out to her, but she just ignored him and kept going. "I'll call Carly, go see if Milo knows anything about this."

When Max saw his younger brother, he knew that Milo had just done something stupid. He had the same look when he came home from second grade after telling his best friend from diapers that they weren't friends anymore. Of course back then he didn't mean it either. But Max knew that there were more reasons behind whatever had happened between the two. It was always stickier with women involved.

Jason knew upon seeing his face as well. He had left Carly a message. He took one look at Milo and said, "You're an idiot."

"It's my personal life, sir. It won't affect the business." Milo said as though he were unaffected. Both men were looking at how pale he was and knew better than to believe him.

"You're still an idiot." His brother said, "Especially since your scheduled for Carly duty tonight and Lulu will be there. That and Carly will be pissed over you and Lulu being stupid together." Milo's face took on a green tinge at the thought of Carly and Lulu being pissed at him together. He hadn't thought this all the way through. He was just trying to make things less complicated and dangerous not more. ..


	12. Breathing Matters

Chapter 12

"Bernie I need you to find me a custody lawyer." Sonny commanded over the phone.

"Oh, I'll look into finding you one for Kristina's situation, boss." Bernie felt uneasy saying this as Sonny hung up. He had learned after watching Sonny lie to Carly that the man could cross anyone and not care. He would pass along the info that the boss might be making a move after Michael and Morgan. The guards had made it clear that Bernie could stay in his position or fall with Sonny, they didn't care as long as he made his position known.

Bernie was a survivor just like his brother. They would join the strongest side and stay out of the middle of the turf war. Jason was better at business anyway. _It has to be the lack of emotional response. He is like the ultimate machine. Good thing the mob got him before the Army did. Bernie thought maybe I should leave the business…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had just checked her messages and it was five o'clock. She went to the park knowing that Lulu would be near the fountain that had been dedicated to her mother. Lulu looked like a train wreck. Her poor eyes were swollen and bright, pink eye worthy red. She looked as though she had gone through a war. But then again what love wasn't really war against the odds anyway?

"Lulu?" She asked gently. "Come on Lu let's go to Bobbies. I'm not leaving you here to cry over whatever happened so your coming with me and we'll get you all squared out. Jase is taking the boys at my house for pizza and Halo wars. So let's go."

Lulu walked like a sad little robot to the car. Carly had six kinds of ice cream with her and every kind of topping imaginable. She had already called ahead to Bobbie and they both knew it was going to be a night for the Spencer womenfolk only.

After the silent 10 minute drive Carly pulled a wet icy towl from the cooler for Lulu and the women proceeded up the sidewalk where Bobbie was waiting.

"How bad is it, sweetheart?" Bobbie asked.

Lulu just cracked like a plate and began to try to tell what had happened, but the sobbing gasps were making it hard for them to understand. All Carly heard was Milo and she knew that the boy was dead the next time she saw him. Jason hadn't told her, but neither Milo's brother nor he had taken him off duty for the night. The men figured he needed a life lesson…

The women started out with ice cream and eventually went to margaritas for the older two and a little bit of rum in a 20oz cup of Coke for Lulu. They didn't want to leave her out, but they also re-enforced responsible drinking around all of the kids. Because they were both smart enough to know that Lucas and Lulu would drink, but they wanted them to be careful, especially with Lucas' diabetes and Lulu's internal trouble magnet.

After nearly three hours of insulting men in general and their own loves in particular all of them felt much better. Carly offered to let Lulu spend the night with her. She instantly accepted and the two promised to meet Bobbie with the boys for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Jason was having his ass handed to him in Halo by a seven year old. _This is humiliating. At least there's no one here from the mob to see this, he thought in frustration._

"Seriously, Michael how long has your mom let you play this in two weeks?"

"Uncle Jason, are you saying I could be cheating!!"

"Maybe, you do take after your mother…"he said with a grin.

"Mom doesn't cheat. She told me that she just does what she has to."

"Michael, when your mom does anything she "has to" it is always one of two things: cheating or illegal. Let's not sugar coat it."

"Funny."

"What?"

"That's what she says about you…" Michael said giving him the patented Spencer evil smirk.

"HAHA very funny. You're just like your mother, you know. I am dreading the day you get older, hopefully you escaped the plan genes, but I don't think you did."

"Plan genes are important even Uncle Luke says so. Although he also says that the Cassadines are vampires, which I don't get. Spencer doesn't have fangs and Momma told me that Uncle Nikolas's only come out when he's angry. What do you think, Uncle Jason?"

"I think your spending too much time with him. And I am surprised your mom's letting you."

"I only see him when I am with Lulu. Mom calls him an old goat and Grandma says he's a little loopy. But I think he's a lot loopy and really a little off."

"So how are things?"

"They're good, but Mom's been sad again. Ever since Jax left and Dad's not visiting us anymore."

:"I am sure he is just really busy."

"Too busy to call? He seen Kristina yesterday she told me at lunch."

_God, I wish I knew what to say. But I can't tell him his dad is being a jackass, because that's what he is when he's angry. _

"Listen Michael, no matter what's going on with your dad, he still loves you it's just he isn't good at showing it."

"But how come you're always here with us? Even when Mom and he are together he's never there and then she gets sad and we leave. You are always with us, Uncle Jason no matter how mad at Mom you are."

"Being mad doesn't change the fact that your mom and me are friends."

"Then why does it change things in a marriage?"

"I can't really explain it to you." Jason admitted, sad over the fact that Michael was beginning to ask questions in life that people took their whole lives to answer. His little boy was growing up.

"Sometimes I wish that you and Mom were still together." He said softly, shocking Jason.

"Michael, you were too young to remember that."

"But everyone talks about it, even AJ did. He always said that you guys loved each other best and it wasn't fair because he loved mom to. But that she didn't love him. Is that true?"

"Your mom loved AJ, but she didn't love who he became when he was drinking and using the two of you as pawns to run ELQ. I know it's hard to understand, but there are a lot of ways to love someone. Your mom and I are friends for life, and AJ had that chance with her before you were born and he chose not to accept it for what it was."

"Dad's the same way. He doesn't want to be friends with mom, even if they're both happier. He wants to be married. He said that me and Morgan would live with him again a few weeks ago. We're not going to have to leave Momma again are we?" Michael asked fearfully. Leticia was nice, but she was the hired help and Mom spent all her time with them. Morgan even went to work with her for four days a week and spent one with Uncle Jason and Grandpa Mike switching off.

"No, that won't ever happen again. I promise. I'll talk to your dad and if necessary your mom and I will start talking to some people to make sure that it can't happen."

"Okay. I can't believe Morgan's asleep already."

"Don't be too shocked your next."

"AH, Uncle Jason it's Friday."

"And twelve at night. I'll tell you what. You go change into your pajamas while I put Morgan down. We'll set you up with a glass of water and read a chapter from your Russia book that Nikolas lent you. Then you'll officially go to bed and I'll wait for your Mom and Lulu."

"Don't you want company?" Michael wheedled.

"Nice try" Jason said with an amused smirk.

"How do you know Lulu's coming?" Michael asked.

"Because I know your mother." Jason said as he frog marched Michael and carried the little one to bed.


	13. Officially Screwed

Carly and Lulu were officially a little drunk, Carly was a lot drunk. Apparently the whole Jax being kicked on his but had affected her a little more than she originally let on.

Bobbie shook her head as she looked at her two girls and wondered how she could have ever missed that Carly was a Spencer. '_When in trouble, self destruct' is our motto she thought with an ironic little smile. _

Carly was talking Lulu into leaving and both girls were having some issues with balance. Lulu due to rarely drinking and Carly from 3 margaritas.

"Momma, when did I get to be such a light weight? Jeez, I only had three."

Her mother laughed. "Probably when you became a mother, Carly. I use to be able to drink a fifth of vodka and still function, but that all ended once I had you and then Lucas. Don't worry when the boys hit their teenage years you'll be more than capable of drinking, especially when they start driving." She joked with a little laugh.

"That's soooo not funny. You remember when Lucas started driving. And we all refused to teach him. He finally had to talk Jason into it and the first time they got back Jason was so white he looked like he died?..."

"I also remember him bringing very strong premium vodka with him the next time so that he could drink while Lucas drove." Bobbie said laughing hysterically, "And he would only let Lucas go around the block because he was afraid for the public."

"What!!! That's not fair. I begged Jase for months to teach me how to drive and he never would. I finally had to pay for a course, because my brothers kept saying that I didn't need to learn."

"I don't think you can blame that on Lucas, love. I think it had something to do with Nikolas originally agreeing to teach you and having you go twenty over on the freeway because as you put it 'It's the suggested speed, Nikolas my dad doesn't even follow it and he's old'." Bobbie told Lulu while struggling not to laugh too hard.

Carly cracked up as she opened the door to tell her guard they were ready to leave. She came face to face with Milo. _Now I am glad that Jason's an asshole, but I won't tell him that…_

"Milo, we're ready to go home. No arguments Lulu. Mom has work in the morning and Lucas will be by to bug her for money and food before that."

"Carly!..."Lulu began to whine.

"Tomorrow's Saturday and Milo's off. We have all day to sleep this off, because Jase won't leave. Sam's pissed at him."

"Are you sure Jason won't leave?"

"Who knows him better me or you cous?" came Carly's smartass reply.

"Fine"

Bobbie had remained quiet because she knew that whatever Milo got he deserved. _And my daughter is the queen ball breaker, she thought with amusement. Lord have mercy on all of us for what Lulu will learn from her._

"Bye girls," Bobbie said. "Be careful on the way home."

"Bye, Momma." "Bye"

Bobbie was walking back toward the door when she heard Carly.

"So how does it feel to be a total scum bag, Milo?" She asked oh-so-sweetly, "Anyway Jason isn't going to shoot you after he listens to Lulu cry?"

Bobbie smiled as her world went pretty much back to it's normal role of her as the annoying mother. It got a little scary when Carly actually took her advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason grinned when he saw the look on Milo's face as he got out of the car. _The kid has to learn that this is a mess up that fixes nothing and hurts himself and the person he loves. Sonny forgets to say that part when he's manipulating you away from someone. _

"Carly." He said with mild amusement as she tottered a little bit as she walked.

"Hi Jason!!" She said a little above too loud for two in the morning.

His eyes laughed at Carly as she blushed. Lulu wandered past him on the porch and went head first into the couch. She was asleep long before she made her swan dive.

"I think you tired her out." Jason said with a little smirk.

"We should go dancing Jase." Carly said going on a mildly drunk tangent. Suddenly it was like it hit her what she had just said as Jason led her into the house and she began to giggle. "I think I am lit."

Jason laughed out loud and said, "What made you guess?"

"I think it was the margaritas, or maybe the lunch time vodka I had at Nikniks."

"I thought you got drunk with me not to long ago, sometime last night."

"I did didn't I? Niknik had this crazy expensive cranberry vodka that was like 100 proof. I like his alcohol style."

"He hates that nickname. Let's put you to bed and since Lulu stole my spot, no blanket hogging for you."

"I am not a blanket hog." She half-whispered, half-talked.

"Of course not." He agreed to placate her. "You are just not good at sharing."

"That's not nice, but I do get to see you half naked first thing in the morning so I guess I can't complain too much." Carly said with a little wicked grin.

He chuckled knowing that Carly would backpedal at the speed of light if she remembered what she had said in the morning. She had been that way for years and sometimes he liked her more drunk than sober. At least drunk she showed every emotion she ever had, rather than stifling them for Sonny and all of the other men in her life.

He watched out fo the corner of his eye as she kicked her jeans off and pulled her sweater over her head. She climbed into bed with only a t-shirt and underwear. Sam always wore nighties, but Jason felt like he had never been more turned on. "Goodnight" he said huskly and laughed when he got a small murmur from Carly who was already asleep on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. A Father's Revelation

Thank you all reveiwers. Don't Own anything.

Chapter 14

Unconsciously Carly could hear noises as her brain refused to fully sleep or fully awaken.

………………At the same time down stairs Lucas was giving Jason a hard time as the two attempted to make some breakfast without waking Lulu.

"Hey Jase, you know Kelly's is kind of slow and …"

"No"

"But you don't even…"

"No"

"I…"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Let's see if your mom does not kill me first, Carly or Lulu will. Oh and I've seen you drive. You are not working for me. It would be like inviting death."

"Hey that's not true, not only that you're inviting death right now, being as your cooking could seriously hurt someone."

"What ever Spencer, between you and Carly alone one meal could wipe out over half the town. That's why Mike cooks and you're only allowed to make drinks. Kind of Luke-like at the casino or his clubs he has owned. No Spencers in the kitchen that are DNA related."

"Michael got skipped by that gene. He can cook, he told me so himself."

"Cereal maybe. I've seen the eggs he attempted to fry. They were mostly yolk. I fed them to Courtney's dog Rosie when he wasn't looking. She looked kind of bad for a few days, but she lived so I figure in Spencer-sense he can cook. He doesn't quite kill people…" Jason said with a laugh.

"Why are you here anyway other than to pester me?" Jason asked suspiciously as it was best to be on your toes when you were surrounded by people related to Carly.

"I was kind of hoping that I could talk Carly into letting me live with her. Mom is really busy at the hospital and the dorms totally suck. That and Carly has a sweet pool house. Lulu already lives in the main house anyway so what's the harm in letting her younger helpful brother live with her."

"I'd stick with younger and don't bring up Lulu if you actually think it has a chance of working. Helpful is like Carly saying she's truthful. It tends to get you two in trouble every time."

"You know Jase you've been hanging with Car too much lately. Your getting kind of mouthy in old age…" Lucas said with a wicked little twinkle in his eye.

"Which one of us has the gun Spencer?"

"I could just call for the guard."

"They would help me do clean up before they lifted a finger to help you." Jason pointed out.

Michael wandered into the kitchen.

"Where's Morgan?" Jason asked.

"He climbed into bed with Mom." Michael answered sleepily.

"Shocker," Lucas commentated.

Michael leaned against Jason as he made eggs and Lucas pretended to be reading the paper while he watched. Lucas had noticed how close the boys were but lately he had had to forcibly dismiss Carly and Jason ever being together from his mind. The two were just natural together and it reminded him of a past time when he had seen a similar family… but it had collapsed all around them. Lucas had lost everything and it had shattered a piece of him that could never be fixed fully.

He knew what it was like to lose a father like Michael had with both AJ and Sonny. Tony had been like that with him. Lucas eventually lost his first father through his father choosing to leave and finally through death. Tony had died six years before in a car accident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie had been slightly worried about Lucas. Not only was he getting bored, but lately he was hanging around more and more with Jason. She loved Jason it was just that Lucas was a Spencer and danger didn't have its usual connotations with them. He was still very green and young in understanding mob life. She didn't want him to live that way.

Nikolas walked into Kelly's and as Bobbie didn't appear to be paying attention to him. He cleared his throat and let out a soft laugh when she jumped.

"Oh Nikolas, You surprised me." She said and she held a hand to her throat.

"You left me a message while Lulu dragged Carly to lunch at Wyndemere and then I lost track of things while I was doing business."

"Oh yes. I was wondering if you were doing alright lately. We've been strained for years now and we have both always ignored it especially after Stefan died. I don't want you to feel the way you feel towards me."

Nikolas felt a soft panic filling him. The truth was that Bobbie was the only mother he had ever had that let him claim her. Ever since their divorce and his father's death he had been cold to her. A small part of him blamed her for his father's death and a larger part was left with a hole where another mother had failed him.

"I am fine. I don't think we have anything to really discuss however, unless something with Lulu?..." He paused and then continued when she had nothing to say. "Well if that's all I will continue to my meeting. Thank you for your concern."

It was like being slapped Bobbie mused, except a slap would be nicer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had watched his oldest son. Nikolas had little to no contact with the Spencers outside of Lulu and occasionally Lucky. Stefan was shocked to see how cold he was towards Lucas as he watched the two avoid each other. Even when Lucas initiated a conversation no matter how mundane, Nikolas shut his younger brother out and ignored Barbara's daughter completely unless Lulu called him on it.

_He is rude towards them. I know that I taught him to be independent incase of something like this happening, but that was one of the reasons I married Barbara. She got through to Nikolas and I know her. She would have tried to help him in any way after I died. I wonder what Nikolas has done to her to freeze her out…_

It was too much for him to comprehend. The fact that by trying to protect them all and finally laying claim to his oldest child. His mother may have won without having to lift a finger. All Helena had to do was set a fake father in place for Carly and undermine Nikolas's relationships with others by handing him every dirty truth that they had. His mother had told him about Bobbie trying to give him medication to find out the virus all of those years ago and he had a feeling that between the gossip around his Carolina and Spencer's initial paternity that his son was holding back with those two for at least a sliver of reasons. Lucas however had no fault and it angered Stefan to think of his son manipulating a young man hardly more than a child into feeling pain over losing a brother over and over again.

It would stop now. He would approach Lucas tonight and reveal himself. Damn the consequences…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Thank you so much for the reviews. Especially IlovetowriteSMP. I am going to put this on hiatus for the summer and finish it up in the fall. I have no idea how long this story will run, but i hate sequeled stories no matter how well written. I always find myself having to re-read a previous story from the new one to get some obscure reference. So I'll be trying not to do that to you guys. HAGS


	15. Winning and Losing

Own nothing. Don't want to with the way they're writing it.

Chapter 15

The morning had started well even with the frustration of watching the boys get closer to believing in something they would never have.

Lucas was preoccupied as he walked to Kellys and he ran into Nikolas as they turned the corner near the piers coming from opposite directions. They both froze like deer in headlights.

"Lucas." Lucas looked at Nik, but it was just a polite acknowledgement and he was already walking away.

"If you are going to ignore me, at least be active about it Prince Cassadine." Lucas said as his control snapped. He was the calmest tempered of all of the Spencers but he was also the cruelest with his temper outside of Carly.

The young men looked at each other and Nik replied, "It is not polite to call people out in public."

"Well la-de-da, last I checked I will do whatever I want. Politeness be damned. You might be just fine with how everything is Nik, but the rest of the world does not have to be. It must be really disappointing to know you are not the center of the universe."

Nikolas's mask cracked a little as he answered harshly, "Don't talk to me like that."

"Your right, I forgot to curtsy first, Your Highness. I've been patient and god knows I have attempted to start enough awkward conversations to fill a lifetime. But fuck you buddy, if you think I am going to wait forever. I have better things to do. So go acknowledge someone else's existence who needs your approval Cassadine, because we are finished."

Lucas saw red and felt pain similar to when Stefan died. _It didn't matter_ he told himself, _nothing mattered_. He was walking towards Kellys unsure of how he had covered so much distance in such a short time.

Nikolas stood frozen. He was angry and trying to keep in mind that Lucas was leaving him, but that didn't fly. You can always lie to others, but never to yourself, Stefan had told him. He never understood what that meant but it was becoming clearer and clearer all of the time.

Kelly's door slammed and Bobbie looked up from the finances to see Lucas storming towards the kitchen. He was crying and so angry that she knew he wasn't even aware of his own tears.

She waited for him to start dishes giving him a few moments. Mike left the kitchen for a few to give her time, squeezing her arm in support as he left. Bobbie never said a word; she just held Lucas from behind for a few minutes to stop the bleeding her son would never acknowledge.

Carly had spent the day playing with the boys.

Lucas had driven her crazy all morning and Lulu had tried convincing her that she was the better canidate for shared living space.

Carly finally managed to table the discussion and everyone else went to work. Carly had taken the first day of summer off to spend with the boys. Michael had talked her into going to the pound just to "look". Now the boys were talking at hyperspeed about which dog was the coolest and how much they cost.

Michael was currently bribing his brother with XBOX time to accept his plea on behalf of the six year old German Shepherd who was once a police dog. _Talk about irony._ She thought _Especially when Jason finds out we not only got a dog, but a police dog._

"Okay, okay" Carly said. "I'll make you boys a deal. You feed, walk, groom, bathe, etc for the dog and I'll get him, but you have to train him to deal with living with cats."

"Yay!!" cried the two boys. "We're getting a dog, we're getting a dog…"

Carly rolled her eyes as the attendant laughed. "We'll take her and the two cats at the end of the row sharing a kennel." Carly instructed.

"Jayla is a wonderful dog and the cats are litter broken. Old Mac across the way is looking for a foster family." He said beginning his pitch.

"Foster family? What's that?" Michael asked.

"I don't think…" Carly began.

" A foster family is someone who agrees to take a dog or cat for a few weeks to lower the count within the pound so that euthanasia isn't used. If there are too many pets we put the oldest to sleep first."

_Oh dear god, he did not just do that_ Carly thought in horror.

"Mom, we can do the foster thingie for Mac can't we?"

"Michael" She began. "But look at him Mommy he doesn't have a home." Said Morgan with a sad face.

Needless to say Jason laughed so hard he couldn't breath when he found out how they ended up with two dogs, three cats and a ferret.

"How did the ferret…never mind. I don't want to know." He said shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny, Jase." Carly said sulkily.

Lucas had just gotten off work. His mom was on shift at the hospital. He was getting ready to pull the Jeep out of the parking lot at the docks when the car hit him. All he heard was the sound of glass shattering and metal screaming and felt everything lift and go crushingly black.

Nik was dong the rounds at the hospital with Audrey. They were headed for the ER. He had ignored the days transgressions so he could continue at his day. They heard Amy call out, "ET of fifteen minutes I need two ORs, three surgeons, and 2 full OR staffs. Audrey I'll need your helping timing rotations."

"What's the stats?" Audrey asked.

"Nineteen year old, male, diabetic, car crash. I called up to Pedia OR and pulled Bobbie off shift. It's Lucas Audrey. Mac doesn't know everything yet, but it looks like a drunk driver t-boned him going an estimated 80. It happened almost an hour ago, but they had to use the Jaws to get him out." She said worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Amy." Audrey said gently. "I want you off shift and pull Emily as well."

"I can…"

"do exactly as I asked so that you can be with your family. With Lucky onduty and everyone rushing here the desk is going to get hit up about Lucas from every angle. Bobbie is going to be a mess and Luke is out of the country. They need family and that's what you are even with Laura in the state she is in."

Nikolas stood rooted in place. Lucas was hurt he thought as though his mind were detached. The Jaws, he might be dying swirled through his head. He is too young Nik's mind screamed at him.

Audrey saw the shock. It was the first clear emotion he had expressed since Stefan died. Both boys had thought they had time to figure things out, but life didn't work that way.

"Nikolas, you need to go in the waiting room. I know we're going to lose the emotional part of you shortly, but no matter what is happening between you two or your families at any time past or present you and Lucas are a unit of your own. He needs you here." Audrey said gently.

On scene Lucky had never felt so ill in his life. Lucas had been stuck inside the Jeep for an hour with them hacking away at the metal trying to get him out.

His cousin was unconscious. The EMTs were talking about needing a heart transplant and head trauma. Everything was going in and out like being on a carnival ride hearing the background noises around the machines as they moved. Lucky barely made it to the edge of the road before heaving.

Mac knew that Lucky would be a basket case if he stayed and so he released him to go on to the hospital.

Jason answered Carly's house phone. Milo was left with babysitting duty while they rushed to the hospital. Everyone was in the waiting room impatiently waiting. Bobbie was crying constantly and Luke had magically appeared as though he had an internal barometer for trouble and was pacing. Carly was huddled against Jason with Lulu clinging to her hand for dear life.

Lucky looked like death as he walked into the room. Emily rushed to him and gripped him to reassure him that everything would be alright. Even though Lucas was facing insulin shock, a shattered rib cage, a heart transplant, possible brain damage, and a few extra broken bones and bruises. Lucky felt better for the first time in months.


	16. Imploding Dreams

Sonny showed up an hour after Lucky. He had overheard a few fo the guards talking at the docks about the accident and how upset Mrs. C would be. _This is my chance, he thought. Carly will need me now more than ever, especially when Lucas dies. No one can live through an accident like that. _

He had just stepped off the elevator when he bumped into Elizabeth. She looked up in surprise and said, "Oh are you here about Lucas?"

"Yes. Do you know anything yet?"

"So far the doctors are getting ready to prep him for surgery. He'll need a heart transplant. Jason is with Carly in the waiting room."

"Jason?" Sonny asked in confusion.

"Apparently they were together when the call came. They've been seeing quite a lot of each other lately." Elizabeth suggested. "Some people are even starting to talk about him being the reason that Carly and Jax are over."

_That can't be right. Jason wouldn't do that to me. I heard the argument that broke the engagement up, but what if Carly staged it? That can't be right. She loves me!!_

At the same time Elizabeth was congratulating herself on upsetting Carly's little charmed life. She saw the doubt on Sonny's face even though he was trying to hide it.

Sonny walked into the waiting room to see Carly sitting against the man that was supposed to be his confidant. The two looked as natural as ever. His anger began to spike. "Carly, I need to speak with you for a moment." He said coldly.

Carly hadn't even noticed him she was so worried about Lucas.

"OK" she said. "But make it fast, we're waiting to hear back from the OR."

Once they were in the hallway. Jason picked up his phone and placed a call. He knew the look on Sonny's face and it told him that the pressure was rising in a new way. Sonny felt the tension between Carly and Jason. He'd left his family once, but Jason was taking back what was his…

"Gaimbiatti." Came Max's reply over the phone.

"Morgan. Report." Came Jason's cold voice.

"Everything on the docks is quiet."

"How do you know? You're not there. Next time you are going to lie to me do a better job. There is no meeting with the Counsel you have ten minutes to make a presence in GH." Jason snarled as he hung up.

"SHIT. Morgan's onto us. Flip a bitch Francis we have ten minutes to make it to GH."

"The meeting…"

"There's no meeting he knew the whole time." Max said as he began feeling the sweat run off of his body in rivets.

Francis was driving at least 120 on the freeway trying to make it on Morgan's timed schedule of when they would have returned.

Jason was patiently timing them. Sonny was beginning to attempt to address his concerns with Carly.

"Look Carly, your very busy right now with your family and everything else. Why don't I take the boys?" 

"The boys are fine, they're with Milo and I already talked to Lulu about her going to relieve Milo at the end of Lucas heart surgery." She answered distractedly.

"He is a guard, Carly not a nanny. Not only that lately I've been thinking that I should spend more time with them."

"Sonny, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the custody of our sons. Your obviously distracted from Jax and everything else you're always into Carly."

"You see me once a week. Right now I am distracted my brother's in surgery." Carly said sharply.

Jason could hear the raised voices and knew that Sonny was punishing Carly for something that hadn't even occurred between the two of them.

As he stepped into the hallway, Sam came off the elevator. "Oh Jason I just heard…" "Not now Sam." He said coldly. He walked up to Carly and Sonny.

"Oh look, if it isn't the knight in shining leather." Said Sonny coldly. 

"What the hell, Sonny?" Carly asked in surprise.

"No, let him go Carly. It's been coming for a long time." Jason said coldly. The hallway was deathly silent as Tracy, the Quartermaines and the Spencers, along with various hospital staff watched what was happening.

"Like your going to deny it." Sonny yelled. "You've been screwing Carly again without telling me."

Carly bristled and the look that crossed her face, literally had Luke crossing himself

Sam burst into tears as chaos erupted around the room. Tracy was laughing hysterically. Bobbie was upset at the thought that Carly wouldn't have told her. Lulu was ecstatic. Luke was amused. Edward finally shocked them all by saying, "Then I assume the two of you are **finally** getting married."

"Edward…"Monica began.

"The boy has been with her for almost eight years exactly how long am I supposed to disapprove especially when he is the only one fo them all who seems even remotely interested in carrying on the family line?"

"But Morgan isn't…" Bobbie began, but then cut herself off and looked in horror at her daughter.

That froze Sonny as well and Sam let out a strangled sob.

Jason spoke before Carly could explode and ruin the façade he needed. "Morgan isn't mine, but I am seeing Carly again." He said smoothly. "Anymore questions, Sonny?"

Carly was shocked dumb.

"What did you think that I wouldn't know?" Sonny demanded.

"That would imply that I cared either way." Jason answered. "And just for clarification, I don't need your approval. **You needed mine.**" He informed Sonny coldly. And with that he firmly and gently led Carly away.

The hallway was silent as all parties present just looked at one another in shock.


	17. New Endings

Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys are great. Here's chapter 17.

Chapter 17

Everyone was still stunned even Stefan from his hiding place. Carly however was dumbfounded to silence.

Jason led her into a quiet stairway as Max and Francis made it off the elevator.

"You're late." Was all he told them as he led Carly through the door.

Once they were in the stairwell. Carly began to piece together exactly what had just happened. "Jason?" She said weakly.

"Yes." He affirmed telling her that it had just happened.

"But…"

"No choice Carly. It gives Sonny pause before he goes to battle over custody. You know despite my wishes otherwise that the business is imploding all around us. Sam and I are over. You've always been my family."

Carly knew that all of those statements were true. She exhaled softly and then she slapped him hard in the arm and said, "In front of Edward. Are you CRAZY? Do you have any idea how annoying he is going to be??" 

Jason laughed. "It had to be convincing."

"Yeah right, you just wanted to see Ned turn puce. I know you, Jason." She said with a sulky pout.

"You'll get me back being that I am suddenly stuck living with a barn full of animals including a few from the zoo that you gave birth too."

"Living with us?"

"It has to be convincing. No more half-assing it."

"I thought I already suggested this and you looked at me like I was crazy??"

Jason chooses to ignore that particular argument.

Outside in the hall, Monica was visibly upset over the Jason's announcement.

Tracy begins by goading her, "Just think Monica. You'll now have yet another Spencer in the family. And just think of all of the holidays you'll miss out on with Jason."

"Spanky that's just plain mean." Luke said. "And really think of all the holidays you'll have Spanky with Carly and those wild boys of hers. Carly loves holidays. Not even the Quartermania can diminish her excitement at Christmas and Easter. Not only that she'll talk Jason into it by bringing up Lila often. That and he'll cave after a few less public words about what he'll get out of going for Michael and their littler bundle that I am sure will be coming soon with the way they both procreate."

Edward added. "Well she better be prepared for board meetings and Sunday brunches as well. I miss my grandson and goodness knows I'll be expecting a few more out of her as well."

Lulu said. "Ew. Carly isn't a broodmare you know. It's her body and she should do with it what she wants."

"You don't understand what I am dealing with here little girl. Emily is happy without raising a child, AJ is dead, Skye is on the Lamb with little Lila, and Jason is our last hope. I didn't build a company to watch it fall apart after I get too old to run it. Tracy's boys are useless at procreating and actually keeping their children around for them to be properly raised." He said worriedly.

"You can't be serious." Monica said in horror. "He can't be with that woman. She nearly destroyed him how many times."

"Now, now. How many times did we interfere and that made things fall apart? Lila always told me that things should have taken a different course and that we had all had to much input on how Jason "should" have lived. In the end she was worried that we ruined his chance at happiness, Monica. I try to listen a little more to her advice even if it is too late." Edward said gently comforting her as much as he could.

The doctor finally entered the hallway to speak with Bobbie on Lucas condition. Everyone became silent from the multiple discussions going on. Sonny had already stormed out of the room. Sam was still sobbing in a corner.

"Ms. Spencer? I am Dr. Huns. Lucas is stabilized but his brain is swelling at the moment. He is entering into a coma as his body tries to deal with the trauma it survived. He has a small infection in his heart that could be a sign of rejection. We're watching the transplant carefully to make sure it is just a minor hiccup and nothing serious. In a few days if things start to clear up we'll do reconstructive surgery on his chest to place his breast plate and ribs back in place. His diabetes is under control, but his heart rate is a little slower than we'd like. He is doing exceptionally well versus last night and this morning. You need to know that we almost lost him a few times on the table and he may have a few more cardiac arrests but they should be much shorter."

"Is there any sign of brain trauma?" Nikolas asked softly.

"His brain went without air for a total of fifteen minutes with the three different arrests while operating. There is a possibility his development motor skills were affected. He'll have to relearn certain things. Most commonly it is smaller things like how to hold a fork and make it from a plate to his mouth and remembering the order of things such as entering a car, closing the door, seatbelt, and then start, and shift. The order is the important part. It looks like he'll remember the actions, but maybe not the precise order they go in."

"But he'll remember everything?" Jason asked quietly from behind the Quartermaines.

"Yes. None of his memory was affected from the brain scans. We have a dark spot still from where the blood is draining out through a stint we placed in a vein that was atrophying. It is near his senses. It could affect his ability to have his sensory work as well as it used to. His words may be slurred, vision dim, or have trouble hearing things based on their pitch. Rehab will tell what he has and doesn't when he awakes. It will also tell us what they can help with and what they can't. If he can make it through the next 72 hours without rejecting his heart and the brain not over-swelling he'll live."

"Thank you." Bobbie choked out softly as Carly hugged her gently.

"I'll give you an update and we'll let you have a short visit in about a half hour. You need to be aware that you'll have to scrub in and his chest is still cracked open to view his heart cavity for infections and discolored fluid. I need to prepare you for the fact that he is hooked up to a lot of machines right now. Some of them he doesn't necessarily need, but their there as a safety precaution. He also has a neck brace to keep him from pulling the tubes out of his chest, because all of his IVs run through it."

"I understand." She said softly.

The doctor turned and walked away as Carly began to reassure Bobbie that everything would be fine. "Lucas is tough. He'll hang in there and god knows I trained for PT and you as a nurse pretty soon he'll be begging Lucky and Nikolas to intervene on his behalf."

Bobbie gave a soft wet little laugh. She was worried. _I've been so focused on the hospital I barely have talked to Carly or Lucas really. He hasn't even been coming home lately because of all my weekend shifts. I always knew that he had Carly, but I just spaced on the fact that they both needed me. Carly didn't even tell me about her and Jason. She's been in love with him forever. What am I doing? I am wasting my life at a hospital that at the end of the day isn't the end all of my life. My kids are that and I just lost sight of it. _

"I am going to go hang with the boys Carly. I think that Lucas's idea might work out. I mean with you doing PT and rehab and Aunt Bobbie as a nurse. It would work out for him to live with you and Jason." Lulu said as she gave a dazed Bobbie a hug.

"Lucas talked to you about moving in?" She asked Carly.

"Yeah, he said something about dorms sucking and free food. You know Lucas he thinks with his stomach. Not only that it's not quite living with a parental unit and he wanted the pool house. The two of them were negotiating how to share it yesterday over breakfast. Lulu was there and there was no way she was letting him walk away with an awesome living arrangement as she called it. You know how they are. Greedy pretty much describes it." She joked.

"And you and Jason were considering it."

"Well it is just blank space. No one is living there. The guards live in the bottom floor off the kitchen and I have eight bedrooms upstairs. And what is two more mouths when I already feed six full grown men and two kids that eat me out of house and home." She said with a shrug. "I think he just wanted someplace between Kelly's and PCU rather than trying to live on one side of town and go back and forth. Shorter distance you know?"

"Yeah." She said faintly.

"Nothing was set in stone, because the two of them still couldn't work it out amongst themselves and I told them I was refusing to intervene on anyone's behalf. Not only that neither one of us is going to let him out of sight for a while. Speaking of which do you want me to contact PCU and get him on extended leave. Maybe start setting him up to live with you with some of the PT and Rehab things he'll need?"

"Oh, well."

" I just thought it would be something I could **do**, Can't really help him in an active way right now, but I can get it started at least so that your both not overwhelmed when you take him home."

"I thought he was living with you."

"Maybe, but probably not right a way I mean he'll need you for the rehab and PT. Especially to help him with diabetes and the meds they'll have him on. Initially people who have order issues need someone there and I figured that you and I would be taking shifts of a sort with him so that he wouldn't get lonely and neither of us would go crazy from a whiny Lucas."

Bobbie laughed and sobbed at once saying, "I would give anything for a whiny annoying Lucas right now."

"Yeah, me too." Carly said softly as she held Bobbie.


	18. Shifting the Tides

Own Nothing. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions Jade. They are always appreciated.

Chapter 18: Shifting the Tides

After leaving the hospital and grabbing the boys and Lulu, Carly dropped them off at the park and headed towards PCU and medical supply stores in the area to get everything that could be done out of the way. It took almost three hours and was around 1:30 when she picked the boys and Lu up.

"I am hungry." Morgan said softly.

"Me too." Carly said. :We'll grab something at Kelly's before we stop off at the hospital and visit Grandma."

"Is Lucas still alright?" Michael asked softly.

"So far he keeps getting better and better from what Jase is telling me." Carly confirmed to the group.

Lulu was picking up Lucas shift and Carly had promised her that she would call with updates.

"Maybe we should grab something for everyone who is waiting." Carly said to the boys as she smoothed Michael's hair.

"Yeah, that way we can help too." Morgan said.

"I'll call." Lulu said as she dialed Emily to see how many people were there.

She had the boys decide what they wanted while Lulu found out how many were waiting.

"Emily says there about fourteen people waiting still and of course people who wander through as support for Bobbie."

"Okay so we'll guesstimate it at about thirty people and anything left over we'll give to the hospital staff fridge with a free sign. Okay so let's do potato salad and sandwiches of all different types. The boys want a ginger cookie apiece to tide them over and I'll stop at the grocery and pick up cups, plates, napkins and drinks." Carly decided. "Also throw in an order of chicken soup for me Lulu. I don't think Mom will be willing to eat solids right now."

"She is so worried. I would almost be afraid to feed her solids." Lulu agreed sadly.

Carly gripped her cousin's hand softly knowing that all of this brought back feelings that were there when they had hospitalized her mother.

Lulu hurried back to the kitchen to try and keep her composure. She, Mike, and Penny began making sandwiches and grabbing two tubs of potato salad as well as one of macaroni. Mike ladled a large cup of soup for Bobbie so that it could be thrown into the staff fridge and be reheated.

Lulu helped her pack the SVU so that they could get out of there while Bobbie's soup was hot. After everything was in, including the boys. Carly held her in a hug and softly told her, "At some point your going to crack Lulu, you can't keep holding it in. He is going to be fine, because if he isn't you and me are going to kick his ass for making us yell at him for being so damned annoying."

Lulu laughed through a soft sob. "I have to go to work and it's just right there you know. This was the last place he was when it happened. Mike told me that people are dropping off flowers and he has just been storing them in the fridge downstairs." She choked out softly.

"Put them on the table to the left as many as will fit. And then put them around the floor Lulu. The wall is covered with pictures of all of us and Lucas. No matter what happens we'll have pictures taken for Bobbie **and** Lucas so that they knew who gave what and what they looked like. It will give you something to do that makes you feel connected to him. You have no idea how many times I cried today. Literally in the middle of the Financial Aid office at PCU blubbering like a fool."

They both laughed softly and Lulu told her she would be fine with Mike and Penny checking on her constantly.

Carly made the quick stop off to the grocery and grabbed what they needed. Jason met them at the hospital parking lot and grabbed stuff. The boys were each given a bag of sandwiches as well.

They dropped all the food onto the tables in the middle of the waiting area they had been designated and went ahead and told everyone to dig in. Carly walked over to the corner where Bobbie was and sat beside her.

"I am glad you brought the boys." She said softly.

"Me too. I figured they could convince Grandma to eat." Carly said softly. "We brought you some soup because we figured you wouldn't feel up to eating solids yet."

"I am just not hungry…" 

"Sorry not an option." Carly said stubbornly. "He needs you. And to really be there you need to be healthy that includes food and sleep. You made me do it when I thought Michael was gone. And you were right. Time to take your own advice. I won't let anything happen without waking you, but you aren't the Energizer bunny."

"I know your right and I know it's irrational…"

"You don't want to eat because he can't. I get it. But not eating and then trying to stay awake and keep visiting won't work. It doesn't have to be a lot of food, but it has to be something. The same goes with sleep even if all you can manage is twenty minutes here and there that is better than nothing."

Stefan was proud of his daughter for making Bobbie see that punishing herself wasn't the answer. Bobbie eventually took the spoon from Carly.

Nikolas had felt like there was almost a presence nearby. It didn't fully approve of him, but hovered around Bobbie like a shield. It was weirding him out. It couldn't be Lucas, could it. His younger brother had always been forgiving even when extremely angry…

Jason was helping Morgan choose a sandwich when Edward and Monica entered the room.

"What about turkey?" He asked.

"Maybe," was Morgan's reply.

"Maybe? What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know, Uncle Jason." He said in frusturation.

Jason grinned and said, "You're going to be just like your mother."

"Mom's a girl." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah I think I got that memo." He teased.

"I think maybe I want bread."

"Bread's a start I guess." Jason said.

"You can't just eat bread young man." Edward said firmly from across from Morgan.

"But I can't choose."

"Then you take a little piece of each kind of sandwich that way you'll figure it out." Michael told him simply.

"That's a good idea." Morgan agreed. And he did so and went to his mother. Edward watched the dynamic with pleasure.

"Jeez Uncle Jay need guidance much." Michael said with a smirk.

"I know a short seven year old isn't sassing me." Came Jason's reply. "Unless of course he would like to be cleaning every toilet I own in New York. I think there's about a hundred."

"Jason." Monica said softly, scolding him for punishing Michael.

"What ran out of janitors?" Michael responded.

"Seriously" Carly said. "I can't take you two anywhere without you picking on each other like you belong on a playground."

Edward had to laugh as Carly put both of them in their places. "Chairs both of you. I swear it's like having three kids instead of two!"

Jason smirked and said something quietly to her that was obviously not appropriate for public hearing as she swatted him. She grabbed a plate of macaroni salad and rejoined her mother holding her laughter in.

"Do you see how easy they are Monica? That is something you and I have only been able to accomplish sporadically in our own love lives. And yet all along the two of them have had this as a stabilizing base."

Monica was deep in thought as the two of them sat off to the side beside Emily.


	19. This Transitional Life

Sorry about the break in writing. Senior year of undergrad is killing me slowly. Thanks for the reviews. Own nothing original from ABC.

Chapter 19: This Transitional Life

Lucas felt heavy. He knew that he wasn't awake, but he felt someone holding his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan had snuck in shortly after Epiphany told the group waiting on news from Lucas that the staff wanted them to let Lucas sleep through the night.

"Hello, my son." He paused. " I know we have had time apart, but I promise I will be fixing that. You just rest and get better. I'll take care of us and look after your mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had taken Carly back to her house with the boys. After putting the boys to bed amidst protests, Jason told Carly he needed to finish some business.

"Alright" she said, "So are we going to discuss why Frani and Max look nervous as cats near rocking chairs when around you?"

"No, but we might have a chat about the girly nicknames you're giving my guards."

"Francis doesn't mind." She pouted as they walked to the front door.

"No, is that why he gets a murderous look after a few hours of guarding you?" Jason mocked with a grin. "See you in the morning."

"Later," she agreed giving him a hug before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jason pulled up to the pier he could see the four men waiting for him. He met with Milo, Max, Francis, and Bernie.

"What is he doing here?" Jason said glaring at Bernie.

"He's flipping us information." Francis answered as the senior guard amongst the group and having worked with Jason the longest.

"Mr. Morgan I am interested in keeping my life. I'll help you, but then I want permission to retire…"

"Beat it. You can retire now. Just make sure you outrun Sonny, because if you say anything to him…"

Jason didn't need to complete the threat. Bernie arranged his and his wife's flight to Switzerland as he left quickly,.

"Jason." Max began.

"What is wrong with you?" Jason said sharply. "Are the three of you trying to get me killed? First you attempt to jump your place and then you are stupid enough to bring in a turnabout that twists fucking windless at his own whim. **I want answers now**." He shouted.

All of them had brief thoughts of running but they all knew he would just shoot them as they ran. That and Jason liked knees.

"We knew something had to be done. Corinthos was losing it and we're all losing money as well as our sanity. What did you think we'd do sit back and wait to die?" Milo said harshly in frustration.

Jason clocked him instantly giving him a busted lip. The two older men did nothing. There was a reason they brought the youngster. Jason would either put them down to keep Sonny or punish them to establish his place at the top.

He had accepted being the boss whether or not he bitched about it.

"Get up." He barked at Milo. Milo was up in seconds as Jason dragged him towards his body, "You ever do anything that stupid I'll kill you." He said coldly. "I don't care about having to explain you away to Lulu or the boys. I will kill you."

Silence stretched for several moments.

"Where do you want us all," Francis asked patiently awaiting orders.

"You have Sonny. Milo warehouse, Max dispose of Ric and make it very public with his remains. Movement begins tomorrow at 2am right here. Be late and you better fucking run because I don't care if I have to search hell to find you." He said knowing the message would pass throughout the network. He stormed away.

"Yep, pissed." Max said as he handed Francis twenty bucks for still being alive. Milo looked at them in shock over their bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. This Business Called Living

I think it is chapter ¾ I gave some notes on how the story would kind of progress. Here's my disclaimer for my disclaimer. I don't preplan my chapters, so I may have written myself into a corner when I said Lila wouldn't be dead, but she actually was? Yeah Lila's dead. I didn't plan it, I just sort of forgot to include how she would be alive…Funny that.

Chapter 20:

Everything felt fuzzy. Like he had a lot of cotton for a brain. It was starting to freak him out, because he could feel and sense everything. Lucas just couldn't wake up. His chest felt like someone had cut him open and poured ammonia into him. Every breath burnt as he struggled to bring air into his body.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nikolas was finally allowed to see him for a few minutes as more visitors were allowed. _I can't do this. _He thought worriedly._ What if I make Lucas worse by just my presence?_

Lucas was still hooked up to just about every machine the ICU offered and to see him so pale and with his chest and heart exposed to the world was too much. Fully scrubbed Nikolas had stopped beside him just staring as everything he ever believed true and right fell apart around him again.

"Lucas." He began before feeling like everything had ripped apart. Suddenly he sobbed a few times as he tried to regain control. He sucked air in hard gasping breaths trying to find his center again. "Listen, I… I messed up. I was mad at the whole world and I thought that if I just kept holding onto it I would be better, able to handle him dying. But then it didn't get better and it just warped from there. I began to be angry at everything. You didn't do anything wrong. I just knew that…I thought that there was time. Courtney should have taught me there wasn't, but I thought that it was karma for how we found each other or that my grandmother ultimately killed her…"

"You have to wake up, because we're not done yet. We are not done yet. If you want to be mad at me, I'll let you, but you can't be you and I can't be me if one of us leaves the other. I need time…."He choked. "I need time to make this different, maybe better, maybe worse, but different Lucas. It has to be different."

Monica had paused at the door leading in coming to tell him his time was up. She decided he could have a few extra moments to come to grips and really prepare to leave this younger Spencer alone in a hospital room. Even though Lucas was well loved, Monica knew from experiencing it with Jason, that you always wanted to stay to be with that person for as long as you could be.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Jason had finally made it to his penthouse after having a nice yelling session at his idiot guards. He would have felt a lot better getting off the elevator, except that he came face to face with two guards that were supposed to be on Sonny and not him.

"Go back to your original posts." He snarled at them as he slammed the door.

He walked up the stairs after shedding his leather jacket onto his chair. He began to stuff all of his important items into a duffel bag. He grabbed pictures and Michael and Lilah's birth certificates, as well as Spinelli's laptop charger to ensure that the teen would follow him to his new residence with Carly. He collected all of the paperwork he had on himself and fake passports, guns, bullets, etcetera.

As well as beginning the process of a controlled fire for anything that needed to "accidentally disappear" from his safe and file cabinet. Including the last six months worth of shipment information and lot numbers. That was a nice thing about the accident; he had the memory for numbers, like a computer remembered software code.

He set the timer on his controlled burn and left. An hour later the fire department got a call and rushed to Harborview Towers to put out a blaze in Penthouse 2. Ric was disgusted when he realized that nothing was left that could incriminate Jason or his brother. Not to mention that it looked like a damn electrical fire. Taggert just shook his head at the lack of irony at this point.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bobbie called Carly with an update. She wasn't surprised to hear the message machine pick up..._Carly here. I am not available. Leave a message I'll get back to you. Luke, Lulu called me and she'll be here in the morning she's crashed out in the empty apt. at Kelly's. Mike left her the baseball bat, she'll be fine. BEEP…_

"Carly, I am just calling to give you an update. Lucas seems to be stabilizing and the swelling is going down. He does have an infection. They're not sure if he is rejecting yet. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll try to catch some sleep myself. Give my love to the boys and I love you, Baby Girl."

She quietly closed her phone. She noticed Nikolas leaving Lucas' room, he looked like he had seen a ghost. She knew that he didn't want her and as painful as that was she also knew now that her children needed her to help them. She couldn't help Nikolas if he wouldn't let her in at all.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Everything wasn't quite in place for what he wanted to occur. Michael was the key factor that and his lousy good for nothing brother interfering. _That's alright. I know what I am doing this time…_


	21. A Mother's Concern

Chapter 21

Monica was still bothered by Carly's presence in Jason's life and the way that he was making her the center of everything in his life. It was easier when he was just doing it discreetly while still living his life with other women. Not as though she would have ever approved of Sam…

Liz had watched the entire confrontation and although she knew all about the secrets floating around in her own life. It shocked and infuriated her that Jason had a triple life with three women. Jason should be** hers**. But he had publicly accepted Carly as his lover while pretending that they had done nothing. Jason knew she was lying when she said she wanted Lucky. Jason knew that their relationship went beyond words Liz thought in anger.

She decided that it was time to make Jason uncomfortable to teach him how he needed to live with her.

"Monica, are you alright?"

"Oh I am fine. It's just with Lucas and everything…" Monica said worriedly.

"Really,…, I thought it might be Jason that was worrying you?" Liz said innocently.

"It is." Monica admitted. "I love Bobbie and all of the Spencers really, but Carly and the Quartermaines we just have too much bad history. And then Jason getting entangled with her again. After everything that happened last time."

"I know. But it is Jason. He told me that Sonny was talking about taking the kids from Carly and that he couldn't support that. Maybe this is like the Michael paternity thing?" She suggested. "He is just trying to protect the kids from the toggle war that happens constantly between Sonny and Carly."

"I don't think so. I was always surprised that you and Jason never made a go of things after you became so close to him."

"Well, we never did." Liz finished hesitantly causing Monica to look at her in surprise. It was common knowledge that Liz and Jason had never done anything before her marriage to Lucky, which would mean that her son had been seeing a very married Liz…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky knew things about Liz. Things that bothered him. Like the way she watched Jason and how she always played up her pregnancy around Carly. Almost in a sick way to show off that Carly had trouble bearing healthy children. He had always known that something was off about Liz.

After all you don't go from being a hellion one second to an angel the next. Her Gram had always smoothed everything over and Liz had a tendency to be self-righteous. It was one thing for him and Nik to get upset at Lulu's abortion another for Liz to preach to her on Catholicism and being a sinner. Everyone was a sinner; no one escaped that particular affliction. That was why there was penance after all.

He had spoken to Emily the last few weeks about some of the things he suspected. Emily told him she wasn't sure what was going on and that she and Jason were still a little awkward since Alan had died. Lucky had decided that he was done paying his penance. He didn't want to stay married to Liz any more, he was in love with Emily just as he had been since he met her at twelve.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was two am when she felt Jason lay beside her in their bed. _Their bed she thought in amusement. _

"You shouldn't be awake." He whispered gently as he smoothed her hair softly.

"You shouldn't keep me awake." She answered sleepily.

He smiled as he felt her breath evening out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Michael woke up around 6am. He knew for a fact that his mom nor Uncle Jason would be awake. As much as everyone teased her mom about sleeping in; Uncle Jason and most people with the last name of Spencer were all just as bad.

Uncle Jason **could** wake up before eight am, but he was mean as a wet cat when he had to get up early. Then again both of them could stay up night after night for weeks and feel only a little tired. Speaking of a wet cat. Where were the dogs?

"Jayla, Mac" he called softly from the living room. Suddenly Jayla and Mac peeked around the corner of the kitchen and trotted towards him. Michael turned on his favorite cartoons and began to pet them as he laid on the floor between them.

Jason found him sprawled there between the dogs fast asleep from all of the excitement from the last few days.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lulu was still a mess and she wasn't sure what had brought her here of all places, but nothing else made sense. She needed to come.


	22. Set Backs and Misconceptions

Chapter 22

Milo groaned when he heard pounding on the door of the apartment he and his older brother shared. He wandered towards it still half asleep and only in boxers. _Someone better be dead…_He fumed as he pulled the door open.

Lulu stood before him as white as a sheet.

"Lulu? What are you doing here?" He asked gently knowing about Lucas.

"I didn't know where else to go. Spinelli is staying on campus and Carly is freaking out. Jason is having a hard enough time with the boys, Sonny, everything…I need someone to listen. Please." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

His heart nearly shattered and he quietly opened the door wider and before even fully closing it he was holding her softly. Lulu cracked finally sobbing as he whispered soft reassurances to her over and over.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jason was making coffee when Carly came downstairs. She laughed softly at Michael and the dogs. She snagged Jason's cup of coffee while he dug through the fridge pilfering a drink.

"I saw that." He said amusedly.

"I wasn't hiding it." She teased back as she snuck the camera out of a cupboard where she had it hidden from the boys so that they couldn't hide it from her. They always complained that she took too many pictures.

He just smirked as she walked back towards the living room. She crouched in front of the cute scene and snapped a few shots off.

"Excellent blackmail material for his teenage years." She said with a grin at Jason.

He laughed and handed her a cup of her own coffee so that she would stop stealing his.

"Do you realize your fridge is empty?"

"It isn't empty."

"Carly you have a egg and about ¼ cup of milk. Salad mix that is brown and a yogurt I am scared to open."

"See it has stuff in it…"

"Very funny." He said. "We're going grocery shopping."

"But" "NO, we **are **going shopping Carly." He said firmly. "And not clothes shopping or cookware that you'll never use shopping, but food shopping."

"You think I have cookware? Do you know my mother?" She said laughing hysterically. Even he had to grin. Bobbie had taken every ounce of cooking anything from Carly except for a fry pan for eggs, being that that was all anyone thought she could make. The truth was that Carly was an excellent cook, she just was a health hazard when it came to cleaning up everything.

"Whatever, we need milk."

"Milk is gross."

"You have two kids." He said incredulously. "What do you do tell them eat your fruit but forget the vegetables?"

"I have salad mix." She said defensively.

"Yeah a full bag that is brown." He pointed out.

"Fine we'll go shopping, all I am saying is that it is not a big deal."

He rolled his eyes as he got ready to call ahead to Kellys so that Mike would know that they were coming.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lucas felt everything lightening. It was a weird sensation. One he hadn't had since everything went black. He could feel his mom and Uncle Luke holding his hand though. He knew by the smells they gave off. His mom smelt like cinnamon and Luke smelt like expensive Cubans.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"We'll get you better and with me and Carly both watching your rehab. You'll be as good as new soon Lucas." Bobbie told him.

"You know your Ma, she'll peck you to death while you're recovering."

"Luke" she said wearily.

"watss." Lucas sighed.

They both looked at him in shock.

"Lucas" Bobbie cried as Luke ran to grab a doctor. "Honey can you hear me?"

"der" He said as a line crossed his forehead.

"Bobbie" Audrey said softly. "I need you to leave for a few moments. I promise it will be quick."

"But…"

"She is right Bobbie." Monica said softly as she steered her out.

"Mm" Lucas mumbled his eyes opening blurrily.

"She'll be back in just a moment, sweetheart." Audrey said gently as she checked his vitals.

"Here I want you to take a little drink of water. It will help from where we removed the tube this morning. I know this is all overwhelming for you."

Lucas sipped from a straw slowly as Patrick stepped into the room.

"You were in a car accident." Patrick explained. "The pain your feeling in your chest is where we had to do a heart transplant. You are not all the way out of the woods Lucas. But you are awake and that is a wonderful sign. I want you to rest your voice as much as possible. I'll send your mom in for a little while and then we'll do some tests."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	23. How to Save a Life

Chapter 23

"Bobbie." Lucky called as he and Nik made their way down the hall. "What's happening?"

"He's awake." Luke said as he held a distraught Bobbie. "He can't talk Lucky. He can't talk…" It would be one of the few times in Lucky's life that he saw his father cry.

Audrey stepped into the hall as they all tried to compose themselves.

"I know that you witnessed it, Bobbie. But you know it might not be permanent."

"What are the odds?" Bobbie asked.

"Bobbie.."

"I want to know the chances Audrey." She said hysterically.

"He has a four in one chance of it being permanent." Patrick told her gently.

"I'll call Carly." Audrey said softly as she left Bobbie to Luke.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Hello"

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"This is Audrey Webber. I am calling on behalf of Bobbie. Lucas awoke this morning. I need Carly at the hospital. He has serious damage to his brain and we are afraid it might be permanent…"

"We'll be there in ten." Jason said tersely before hanging up on her.

"Jase, who was that?"

"Call Leticia. Max can watch them for twenty minutes or so while he is on shift. We're needed at the hospital."

"Jase" she whispered tightly.

"He's awake, Carly. But they're talking about complications. Bobbie needs you."

"Okay." She said. "Okay."

Ten minutes later and barely missing a Porsche from Jason's speed they arrived.

Carly got frustrated with the elevator and ran six flights of stairs with her guards struggling to keep up, while Jason parked.

"Mom?" She called as she slowed near the waiting room. She found them near the ICU doors. Her mother gripped her as though her life depended on it.

"How bad?" She asked Luke.

"I…"

"How bad!" she barked.

"They think he might not ever be able to speak again." Lucky said softly.

"That's bullshit. Lucas is tougher than that."

"Carly" Nikolas tried.

"No, it's crap and everyone standing here knows it. He is sore from the tubes and shit he was hooked up to but that boy talks more than sixteen of his classmates put together. He will keep talking" She said forcibly.

"Carly he might not." Luke said quietly.

"The hell he won't. I don't care if we have to reteach him everything. He is going to remember how. And he will get better." She said. Bobbie was still upset, but she knew Carly. Carly was more stubborn than anyone else in the entire hospital and she always said exactly what she intended to do.

Carly was **going** to teach Lucas to talk again. It might not be 100 successful. But Bobbie knew Lucas could make some kind of progress with Carly pushing and prodding him in a way she wasn't strong enough too.

Jason quietly walked up on them. He asked the question that he knew would be on Carly's mind, "Can we see him?"

"Yes." Audrey answered from behind him. "But only for a few moments, we need to do tests on his verbal responses."

Carly walked into the room. Scrubbing had been lazed since they closed his chest. Lucas lay there. He was alert, but exhausted from the trauma his body was put through.

"Lucas?" She said from the door. Lucas didn't look up. He just continued to look at all of the machines beeping. "Lucas, You know that everything is going to be okay." She said as she walked closer. Suddenly he turned to her.

"Car?"

"You can speak." She said softly as it hit her.

"Carly?" Jason asked.

"Get a doctor." She said. "Get a doctor Jase."

He stepped out and called out, "We need a doctor."

Patrick rushed from the desk.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"Carly…""He can speak."


	24. Lectures on Blackboards

Chapter 24

"Carly I know this is hard to hear…""He can speak Patrick. It is distorted, because he can't hear." Carly said sharply. "I walked into the room and he didn't notice me although I was speaking to him the whole time. That's why his heart rate is all over the place even as you reassure him. He can't hear you."

Suddenly she walked out to the counter and grabbed a small white board.

**Lucas, I need you to focus. You can't hear the words we are saying. I need you to nod if that is true.** She wrote very carefully. She showed it patiently to Lucas.

After a moment of him reading it. He nodded.

"I'll be…"Patrick said softly. "how did you know?"

"I trained for PT for two years and graduated at the top of my class in disability PT. I know how to test senses." She said sharply. "The question is why don't you know how?"

He looked sheepish and said that they need to reorder tests to accommodate the problem. Carly wrote on the board as Jason went to reassure Bobbie of what was happening.

**You were in a car accident. Drunk driver. Your hurt pretty bad and they did a heart transplant. Are you in pain?**

Lucas nodded tiredly.

**I'll have them give you something after the tests. You ever do anything like this again Lucas I'll kick your ass**

He smiled softly as he began to fade into sleep.


	25. Tears and Betrayal

Chapter 25: Tears and Betrayal

Carly had never been happier to see her annoying younger brother. Jason knew it was bad when they had to leave for the night and Carly seemed perfectly fine.

_Obviously she isn't. How long does she think we've known each other? He mused._

Shortly after entering the room they now shared, Carly got into bed with only a tee-shirt and some skimpy shorts on. Jason lay beside her in his boxers and undershirt waiting for the dam to break on everything she was feeling.

Carly felt the pressure deep in her chest from trying to hold it in. _Jason doesn't want to live with a psycho Carly you can control your own emotions for fucks sake, she thought._

Jason of course knew her too well and he gently pulled her against his chest holding her softly. He traced comforting patterns on her back gently. She began to shudder softly. "It's alright. I've got you." He whispered gently. The sobs began after that, soft and soaking his shoulder.

She clung to him, before they both finally fell asleep after she had purged herself of the fear and pain of the day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Nikolas had never felt such relief. Not only from Lucas living but from feeling like he might actually be able to verbalize what happened to his younger sibling on the issue of their estrangement.

Stefan watched his eldest son from afar and knew that his child needed to understand that life wasn't redeemable. Courtney hadn't been enough of a lesson…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He had remained in the background. He knew the whispers. _Always the favorite. You'd never just let me win could you. Now it's my turn. She was in love with you then, but now she'll be mine._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gia was truly offended. Not only had that idiot Jacks pissed off her girl, but also now she was going fast and loose with Morgan. _I am starting to remember why the hell I left this town. Full of crazies it is._

**Final call to board for Port Charles, NY. **_Whoever decided that tinny should be the only quality of airports universally should be shot, she thought nastily._

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lucky had just handed Liz the divorce papers.

"Lucky! What is the meaning of this? I mean I know we're drifting, but…" "Liz we're not happy. You're distant and I am too, this has to end. We are just making ourselves and Cameron miserable."

"Divorce isn't the answer especially now. We're pregnant Lucky. Why now?"

"Because I think you're lying to me." He admitted softly.

"What are you talking about? I have overlooked you and Emily's odd little whatever it is! And you are going to accuse me of cheating!!" She said hysterically.

"Something is off." He shouted back. "Tell me you don't have anything to hold over Carly's head. Tell me that Elizabeth. You go out of your way to try to upset her and you succeed which tells me there is something. Something between you and someone Carly loves."

"She doesn't love anyone."

"She loves Jason." Lucky said sharply.

Liz paled as tears ran down her face.

"That's it isn't it? You and Jason."

"Lucky, I" She cried trying to explain away this transgression.

"He told me you know. He told me long before all of this that you approached him after I 'died' in the fire. I thought he was full of shit at the time, but now, now I know. He was right. It wasn't about love for you. You don't love anyone. You just want an image of a happy family and perfect little Elizabeth. I was the safe choice. Jason doesn't let anyone pretend to be what their not. He chose you in a moment of weakness, but you are not what he ever wanted. That's why he keeps apologizing to her in small ways. Agreeing to walk her down the aisle to a man he hates, playing nice with Bobbie when she is critical of Carly where usually he'd step in..." Lucky said in frusturation.

"Stop it. Lucky, stop it. He chose me. I know it hurts you." "No it hurts you that he **didn't ** chose you. I won't have chosen you either except for Cam and what happened with Em deciding she was in love with Nik. I never liked you and I felt guilty, because you seemed to change but the truth is you never did. Stay away from me Liz. Cam is with Lulu and I am taking custody of both of them including the baby."

"It isn't yours!!"

"To the world it is and to Jason it might as well be. He told you he wouldn't interfere. He wants Carly and he knows that taking your child and in essence you as well is not going to get Carly with him. Stay away from my family and away from my son. I'll see you after the baby is born, but only long enough to take him or her away." Lucky said softening his voice as he walked out.

"Lucky?" She sobbed. "Lucky!"

_She never asked about Cam he thought. Cats have more compassion for their litters…_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	26. Making a Move

Chapter 26

_2 am. Jesus. I barely have had any sleep. Huh, oh well._ Jason thought.

"Boss" Max acknowledged. The ten top guards stood before him on the pier with several lesser scouting the area around them.

"Where is Stan?"

Max handed him a phone as it rang.

"Morgan"

"Hey boss. Sonny is grilling me hard about some account shit. I am in the john now to place this call. Give a message through Francis. He is "on-duty" tonight here."

"You'll get it from Milo. This better be coded." Jason said coldly as he hung up.

The men tried not to shift too much and show their nervousness. They still weren't sure if this was a trap like the meeting with the Counsel.

"Max you have warehouses six. Dismantle it and destroy the paperwork. Take section 6 with you to accomplish everything you need. Foremans name is Johnson 876-5438. No questions from them just action. Put a temporary stop on all shipments through the boats."

Max nodded and began to make the call to get it underway.

"Francis you have Sonny. Keep him busy. Make up shit about the other families. Get and **keep** him nice and paranoid. Randomly shut off the power to his house, fake bombs in his Mazadi, you know what to do…Keep Kristina and Molly out of it and don't fucking get caught."

"Johnny. What happened Puerto Rico ran out of young virgins?"

Johnny smirked and chuckled. All the guys cracked a grin.

"Your job is easiest of all; you get to mess up the PCPD. Send them wrong info, pretend to be a rat, but most of all fuck with Ric Lansing for me. Taggert isn't really fun anymore for us." All the men laughed at that.

"Rey I want you to move on Miami. Make it look like Sonny's making an illegal move to the Counsel. Rico you're the counterpart to that in Puerto Rico. I won't let them kill you and it gives me an open shot at Sonny."

"As for the rest of you. Create some chaos to cover what is going down. Protected businesses will magically get gaps, and deals will stop happening as Sonny promised them to. I'll keep in contact with you changing your role as we go. No one is arguing about who is second." Jason finished firmly.

"Boss, who is second though?" Rico asked.

"You are. You all are, because if I am gone you'll be protecting Carly and the kids. You'll be next on his list of who to kill. Johnny if it starts going to hell grab Carly and all of the kids and run. With or without Alexis's permission." Johnny nodded and all of the guys agreed.

Jason wasn't going to give one guy a title that they all were going to carry anyway. That was the way Sonny and most of the other idiots in the mob did their piece. But the piece was his now and it would be done his way.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lulu had slept most of the day and woken alone around 8pm to find messages on her phone that Lucas had woken up. Aunt Bobbie had said that Lucas was slightly deaf, but they wouldn't have definite confirmation until tomorrow when the tests came in.

Milo left her a note beside the coffeepot.

Lulu,

I had to go to work. Feel free to stay a little longer. I hope Lucas gets better. Coffees set up all you have to do is switch it on.

Milo

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Carly had woken around 2:30. Jason was gone. _Business. Why do they always do business in the wee hours of the morning? Granted PCPD probably sleeps through these hours but still, they could do it in broad daylight and get the same response…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

He would begin. It would start with Jason. A simple slip on a road way…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was driving his Harley when he felt the slide begin…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The phone rang shrilly as Carly was jerked back awake.


	27. ERs and Thanking God

Chapter 27

Luke was nervous about making the call, but he knew that Carly would freak out if he didn't call her right away. He had seen Jason being brought into the E.R. The EMT had told him it had been an accident. It looked like tar had been left on the road and Jase's Harley had slid a few hundred feet. Jason had ripped his shoulder out of socket and took a hard blow to the chest and left shoulder. _Basically it's going to hurt like a bitch when they put that left shoulder back in. Luke thought grimacing. _

Carly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Carly? DON"T HANG UP! I need you to come down to the ER. Jason just got brought in. He's fine, but he took a fall off of his motorcycle. Busted his shoulder up and got a bad slam to the chest."

"Yeah." She said faintly hanging up on him.

"Dammit!" He swore. He called back.

"Max" answered the guard.

"Where is she?"

"Dressed and heading for the door. I need to go. I don't think she realizes I have the keys to her transportation."

"What?"

"Our network works faster than yours Spencer." With that Max hung up and rushed after Carly. Leaving Luke glaring at his phone.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Carly was sprinting across the parking lot at full speed. Max had got stuck behind an ambulance. Way to long for Carly to try to wait through. She knew she was going to be yelled at from all sides when Max tattled on her for throwing open the car door and making a run for it. _Jason will just have to get over it. _

She ran full speed for the E.R. She skidded in as Luke walked towards the desk to ask if she had arrived. Granted it had only been about ten minutes and Carly lived almost forty out, but hell it was Carly.

"Carly," Robin began.

"Where?" She asked Ephinany as though no one else was in the room.

"Curtain 2 through your door on the left." The older women answered simply.

Carly walked through the door quickly before the Quartermaines or anyone else could get in her way.

"How can you…" Robin began.

"She is his significant other." Ephinany cut in. "Hell, the boy practically married her in front of the entire staff a few days ago by outing a relationship they'd been having for years. She has a right to see him and he asked for her as soon as he woke. I don't know how you all breed your children Dr. Quartermaine, but you should patent that technology because I have never seen that boy lose consciousness for longer than twenty minutes no matter how many times he was shot." Luke nearly busted a rib laughing as Tracy gave him an evil glare.

"Spencer can relate. God knows between you and the Cassadines no one in this town stays dead."

"Not after we're shot darlin'. Carly is the only exception to that rule so far and that's probably from years of being shot at and a few bullets she has caught from being associated with that lovely nephew of yours."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Jason looked up as Carly slipped around the ER curtain.

"Hey" he whispered as she froze.

She quietly came closer to him and then she softly climbed onto the ledge of bed he had left open for her.

He snuggled her closer and held her tightly.

Carly was white as a sheet. "Don't do that again." She said softly.

"Don't drive on tar?" he asked wryly.

"Don't leave us."

He quietly kissed her temple. "I wouldn't dream of it."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bobbie had just heard from Liz that Jason had been brought into the E.R. from a car accident. _Oh god…how can this be happening? _

She rushed down to the E.R. Luke was there with the Quartermaines. "Luke?"

"She is in with him now. It's minor Barbara Jean. He pulled a shoulder out of socket while beating the crap out of it and taking a body slam to the chest. Jason's fine. They just said he would make a full recovery except that he might have a slight crack in his left shoulder bone."

"Thank God." She said as she hugged Luke hard. He held her back knowing how shaken she was.


	28. Butting Heads

I want to thank everyone who is reviewing. You guys help give me ammo to continue writing. IlovetowriteSMP I really like a lot of your stories and you and StormNo24 have definitely helped shape the characterizations. I want to throw in real quick to look for Gia in the next three chapters.

Also the next Chapter is a NC-17. Please do not read if you are too young. I don't know how it is going to turn out. I don't want to be too graphic, but I also don't want to write a really lame scene. Any suggestions would be appreciated. You don't need to read the chapter to follow through to the next chapter.

Chapter 28

Sonny had been steadily meeting with lawyers and he had heard about Jason's accident. _It serves him right. It is time for him to be taken care of anyway. No one is going to take Carly from me. _

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Monica didn't want her son to have Carly in his life all of the time. Liz could help her in a way that Robin never could. By having the child, Liz could be the thing that separated Carly and Jason permanently…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They were finally discharging Jason to Carly's care. Jason was struggling to put on a button up shirt Carly had had Max get from the car. "Here." She said helping him pull the shirt up carefully and slowly buttoning it. _God his abs are amazing. Bad Carly! She thought in frustration._

Jason was definitely feeling the heat as well. Carly had never put clothes on him before and quite frankly he liked it. He knew that Sonny was making a move on the boys and that Carly and him would have to do something drastic to keep the boys from being fought over.

Monica entered the room as Carly was grabbing her hand bag. Jason knew Monica well enough to know when a scene was about to occur.

"Monica?' He asked waiting.

"I know about Elizabeth. You have an obligation to her and the child Jason, despite Carly and Liz's differences."

Carly gave her a death glare. Jason said simply, "Liz is staying with Lucky and she wants him to be the father. I already made my choice. It's Carly." Carly exchanged a glance telling him that she was checking on Lucas and left the room.

"Jason." Monica began. "No," he said firmly, "Stay out of it. You're not a part of my life, Monica. You don't tell me what to choose or who to be with. You don't have to understand and you don't have to approve, but you also don't influence my decision. My relationship to the family is with Emily and was with Lila. They shaped my decisions too long and I was miserable. Stay out of my way, because I have no loyalty to you."

Monica was visibly upset and Luke, Edward, and Ned had heard the tail end of the discussion. Jason walked past them like they didn't even exist. Mostly, because in Jason's world they were background noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had decided to prove Lucky wrong. Jason wanted her. He even offered to take her and god knew she was better than Carly. She ran into Sam literally as she headed towards Jason.

"Don't you have a husband?" Sam snarled snottily. She was still mortified by Jason's outing that he had been seeing Carly for all of this time.

"Last I heard Jason doesn't even want you. Your not even in the running Sam." Liz shot back. Carly watched with mild amusement. _I love watching pixies fight, Carly thought with amusement._

"No offense sweetheart, but neither are you." Carly said with a grin. "Apparently he isn't as in to saints as ya'll originally thought." She said slipping the South in just to upset them.

"Well god knows he couldn't have went farther down in trailer trash then you." Sam spat back.

"What's a matter little girl? Upset because Jason and me have been spending more time together in the 10 years I have known him, then you'll get with any man ever." She said with a grin.

"You mean outside of the time he spent with me." Liz shot back triumphantly.

"One night that was a complete mistake in his own words, Lizabitch. Wow that's something to base an epic off of. Sam had a longer fake relationship with him then you did a real one." She said cockily.

Jason shook his head. He knew Carly well enough to know that the other two had either been starting with each other and she had some aggression against Monica to work out, or the two had approached her.

Jason also knew that Carly could hand them their asses on a platter without breaking a sweat, but then he wasn't going to get her undivided help getting his shirt off later. God knew he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Carly." He called out simply.

"You needed something?" She asked with utmost innocence making it hard for Jason not to laugh.

"Yeah, you. Let's go." He gave her a look that definitely wasn't appropriate for public places.

"You always ruin my fun." She said with a smirk and a wink.

They left the two other women in shock at what had just transpired between the two. Tracy loved having fresh victims……..

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next chapter is NC-17 DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH. PLEASE!! Thank you. Send me suggestions on how I should write this.


	29. At Night NC 17

Okay it's not quite NC-17 but it's close enough. I just feel weird writing a sex scene that I know young people might be reading. I still advice those who are younger to not read this.

Chapter 29 NC 17-turn back now if you are too young, please.

Carly and Jason had made it to the SUV. Jason was still sore. He winced as he slid into the vehicle. Carly sat beside him rubbing his hand gently worried about the pain.

"Are we playing games?" She asked in curiosity.

"No." He said.

"But" "I fully intend to do everything we talked about in the hospital corridor."

Suddenly Carly blushed slightly making him laugh.

"It's not funny, especially when we have Lulu, Spinelli and the kids."

"You're right. I'll have to keep reminding you to stay quiet."

Carly swatted him and tried desperately to hold the laughter in. _Even if he is only kidding at least he is joking. _

The two made it into the house as Max started up the network to tell them the latest update on Jason and Carly.

Carly checked into the living room to find Spinelli fast asleep on her couch clutching his laptop like it was a life preserver. Jason just cracked a grin at the sight being completely used to it.

They checked on the boys and Carly felt her nervousness reach new heights as Jason began to steer her into the master bedroom.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. Especially with Sonny and Lucas and everything."

Jason had known her far too long though. "Carly you are more beautiful now than when we were together before. Having kids hasn't changed anything."

"Yeah well you haven't seen stretch marks yet!" She snapped back uncomfortably.

He knew she was insecure about any relationship with anyone. Even with Bobbie and Lucas she still questioned how close they really were as a family all of the time. Luke didn't help with that and neither did the estrangement with Nikolas and Lucky.

He softly caught her at the nape of the neck and pulled her in close to him petting her back. "Are you done trying to scare me away yet? We both know I am not going anywhere." He said quietly as he kissed her. She began to melt into him still a little stiffly, but it was getting better slowly. Just as it always had.

Carly couldn't think with him kissing her like that. Softly he sucked on her bottom lip. _Oh God, I'm screwed._ "I think I need help out of this shirt." Jase said with a wicked little grin much like the one he gave her the first night at Jakes. _Oh damn, there were reasons…_"I had reasons." She murmured confusedly. Jason felt her trying to remember as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. A smug smirk lit into his eyes as he began helping her undress while he had her nice and preoccupied.

Her body was still as amazing as ever. God knew it was like torture to see her in a bikini in the summer and fill in the blanks without prompting. Not that there was much left to the imagination, but naked was much better.

Carly was fascinated with his abs. _How do they still look like this? We're older, shouldn't he be getting at least a little out of shape. Seriously unfair, but I am getting a nice view of him so I can't really complain. Especially his shoulders. His shoulders are beautiful things. So wide and muscular…_ Carly felt him gathering her close again and kissing her. She felt the brush of her bare breasts against his chest. It was surprising. _When had he undressed her?_

It took some suggestive touching persuasion before he was allowed to make love with her. As they finished Carly softly snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Carly fell asleep with him petting her hair and playing with the ends. _ I love you _was Jason's last conscious thought before drifting to sleep.


	30. Everything Sown is Reaped

Chapter 30-Safe version of 29 highlights at the beginning and then onward with the story.

Carly and Jason had made it to the SUV. Jason was still sore. He winced as he slid into the vehicle. Carly sat beside him rubbing his hand gently worried about the pain.

"Are we playing games?" She asked in curiosity.

"No." He said.

"But" "I fully intend to do everything we talked about in the hospital corridor."

Suddenly Carly blushed slightly making him laugh.

"It's not funny, especially when we have Lulu, Spinelli and the kids."

"You're right. I'll have to keep reminding you to stay quiet."

Carly swatted him and tried desperately to hold the laughter in. _Even if he is only kidding at least he is joking. _

The two made it into the house as Max started up the network to tell them the latest update on Jason and Carly.

Carly checked into the living room to find Spinelli fast asleep on her couch clutching his laptop like it was a life preserver. Jason just cracked a grin at the sight being completely used to it.

They checked on the boys and Carly felt her nervousness reach new heights as Jason began to steer her into the master bedroom.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. Especially with Sonny and Lucas and everything."

Jason had known her far too long though. "Carly you are more beautiful now than when we were together before. Having kids hasn't changed anything."

"Yeah well you haven't seen stretch marks yet!" She snapped back uncomfortably.

He knew she was insecure about any relationship with anyone. Even with Bobbie and Lucas she still questioned how close they really were as a family all of the time. Luke didn't help with that and neither did the estrangement with Nikolas and Lucky.

He softly caught her at the nape of the neck and pulled her in close to him petting her back. "Are you done trying to scare me away yet? We both know I am not going anywhere." He said quietly as he kissed her. She began to melt into him still a little stiffly, but it was getting better slowly. Just as it always had.

After they finished making love Carly softly snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Carly fell asleep with him petting her hair and playing with the ends. _ I love you _was Jason's last conscious thought before drifting to sleep.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sonny had been plotting for hours on different ways to obtain custody. He had finally decided that dragging Sam, Liz, and maybe Jax into court would be the best way…

_He can't have my kids. Jason will be bored with Carly soon, but I know he wouldn't give up Michael again. Michael is mine…_

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_That didn't go as I planned it. _AJ couldn't believe the incompetence of that idiot Trevor Lansing. For a mob boss he couldn't even kill Jason right…

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Liz had another attack of fear. Not guilt, never guilt. Jason would love her she knew it and she would never tell anyone the truth. No one would ever have to know. The baby would just have an accident and then Jason would help her…he would love her again. Just like he had Sam, but Sam wasn't worthy of him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Chapter 31-Heating up


	31. Heating Up

Chapter 31-Heating up

One of the southside businesses exploded right on schedule. Jason watched from a video feed that Stan hacked into. All the guards were pulling away from Sonny and the docks were the next hitting section. _5 am…my next hit is going to be in the middle of the day so I can get some fuckin sleep. Damn Carly. Then again I did get sex multiple times versus once…_

God knew he had no complaints in the bed department. Jason hadn't slept that good in years, in between Carlys acrobatics. He hadn't **slept **in-between all of the sleeping that good since he met a stranger in a bar regularly for several weeks. The real problem was that he had to be up for this and Carly was upstairs sleeping completely in the nude.

_Far more sexy than lingerie or baby making manuals descriptions…_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Bobbie had just finished all of the last touches to put Lucas on the first floor. Carly was a miracle worker in only a few hours. The easy access bed from the hospital supply store was placed perfectly to get sunlight while not overwhelming Lucas. It had bedding that was homey and not the institutional bedding the company would have sent with it. Carly had moved all of his dorm and room items that he enjoyed the most into the room as well as a mom-unapproved gift of a flat screen TV with a gaming system. Coming of course with a note about how Michael had to have something to entertain himself.

Everything was still swirling around. She had been so focused on Lucas that now that things were falling into place Bobbie was beginning to feel the guilt and pain well up about Carly not feeling close enough to her to tell her about Jason. _I wonder how long it has been going on? Before Morgan, after the shooting, only recently? There is so much she doesn't tell me and I know I am harder on her, but I just don't want to have any repeats of her past mistakes. I don't want to watch Jason Morgan hand her her life in shreds again no matter how much she loves him._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sonny had begun to send papers to Gia. She was representing Carly in the custody battle for the boys. Literally Sonny's lawyer was throwing up everything that they could possibly find. A lot of the mental health would be thrown out since Carly was signed off on as having suffered two completely unrelated nervous breakdowns. One from Michael being kidnapped and one from the Sonny/Lorenzo tilt-a-whirl a year and a half ago.

_I know I am related to this man in some weird way, but if he doesn't stop filling my email in box every ten minutes with more stalling filings for his custody case that shouldn't even be happening. I am going to shove a stiletto so far up his ass he won't be able to find it!!!!_

_I am not even off the plane yet and I have deleted more messages in one hour than I have in six days!!_

"Do you carry hard liquor?" Gia asked a stewardess as she walked by…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jason, what are you doing?" Carly asked sleepily as she woke from feeling Jason watching her instead of sleeping.

"I had some things to do and I'll probably have to go to the docks for a while. Sonny is going to be held back by Max if he shows. Stay away from him Carly."

"What did you do?" Carly asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to know and it's not over. Just promise me you'll stay away from him." Jason said softly kissing her temple.

"Okay. But will you be at the hospital when we get the results back for Lucas? The nurse said that because he is doing so great they'll only be keeping him a few more days for observation and medication dosage safety."

"I'll be there and I am going to be on the look out for Lulu so I can send her here. Spinelli needs a room and we still need some groceries. After Lucas results, we need to get some of the things we need."

"Okay." Carly agreed as she began to slip back into sleep.

Jason just gave a laugh as he commented, "I'll remind you in a few hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was forced awake by the pounding on his door. It was Francis. "Boss the shit just hit the fan. It has to be the Reisers they blew the southside piece. The other five families had representation down on the docks and were hassling the workers."

_This can't be happening. They can't all be turning against me. It is all Carly's fault. The families think I am weak because of her using Jason to get back at me. Jason would never mean to hurt me...I have to force Carly to do what needs to be done. Ric, the PCPD, Taggert, the five families none of them can touch me unless she is involved. So I take her and then its over..._

"Take out any representation left on my docks and start bringing in all shipments like usual. Keep them held in the outskirt warehouses for a few days. You're the new second, Jason's out. If he is seen, you shoot first and ask questions later."

_Yep, Corinthos is cracked, Francis thought. I need to call Jason and Max. Update them on just how crazy this fucker is._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Johnny had been having a good time telling Ric anything and everything he thought the sicko might want to hear. _This brother of Corinthos is whacked, man. I am telling him shit no one would believe about Sonny's sexual fetishes and he totally believes me. I even told him that Sonny offed Sammy Taglio and then had some "fun" with him and this fool just nods like I just said the man eats on Sunday with his momma. Damn glad this freak wouldn't let Taggert or Mac "ruin" his witnesses statement. How did you even manage to kidnap Carly man? That is just disappointing that none of the guards caught up to you before. _

"Is there anything else?" Ric said with a grin as though someone had just told him that everything he dreamed in life was happening for him.

"Yeah, that accidental shooting with Carly and Lorenzo. Not accidental at all man. Everyone in the business knows that Corinthos kills his wives. Once their pregnant man its over. You probably saved Carly's life by grabbing her course then you handed her right back, but she lived through the bullet. He's tried a few times on Carly: AJ's push down the stairs total act man, the bomb that "Sorel" planted, car bombs, muggings, everything. He tried everything, but Carlys a freakin Spencer man they just don't die. I won't be surprised if this whole custody thing is just another attempt on Carly's life and I ain't saying nothin' but he's had some accidental shit go down when his kids are with him to, but ya'll didn't hear that from me."

"But not Molly or Kristina." Ric said sharply.

"Are you kidding it's worse with the girls. Their of lesser value to him. He even made a decree that if a choice had to be made between his boys and his girls, we were to protect Morgan first and foremost…"

Johnny watched the expression that crossed Ric's face and grinned. _Gotcha._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Jason stood on the docks as the men began taking out representation of other families. Three boats at harbor exploded and a warehouse was on fire in less than twenty minutes there were bodies everywhere and shipments were at the bottom of the Charles. The only shipments left were staged shipments that were filled to the brim with illegal substances (drugs, guns, fake documentation) and smaller packages were left at the offices and files on computers pertaining to money laundering and perjury.

It was a good day. _Time to go to the hospital…_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Jason had heard all of the sirens as he left the area and everyone had seen the reports on TV,. The waiting area fell silent as he entered the hospital. Monica rushed up to him, "Oh Jason, your alright. I promise I won't say anything about any of your choices but then we saw the report and we were so worried."

Emily added, "Jason you might want to consider leaving for a while."

"How would I coordinate everything?" He asked. Emily froze and looked at him in shock as she realized that it wasn't an outside family fighting over Sonny's piece. It was Sonny's men turning inward on their own family.

Jason walked past them leaving Em to deal with the bombshell in her own way. Monica probably hadn't even caught what he said.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Patrick was surrounded by Spencers and honestly it was making him nervous. "Our findings show that Lucas will have some permanent loss of hearing on lower ranges of sound. But overall he should be able to regain most of his hearing in a few months of rehab. He will need to learn sign language to help assist him in case of further loss of hearing over time. There are no real continued affects. He has to wait for the bones to finish fusing in his chest which takes about two months and we'll monitor him regularly dealing with his transplant. So far everything looks good and he has only had minor infections so far when the cavity was exposed. Bobbie you know all of the signs of rejection so if you're noticing anything, bring him in immediately. We will be telling him how to tell for himself as well."

"What about medications?" Carly asked. "What kind of meds are you going to have him on?"

"We're going to start him on oxy-codeine to deal with the pain. And a mixture of Vicadin and morphine as well as an antibiotic to keep infections down. We'll adjust his insulin accordingly as well." Patrick said.

"No." Bobbie said firmly.

"But Bobbie…" Began Robin.

"I don't want him on all of those hard core drugs especially not the oxy codeine it's too addictive. The morphine is bad enough but vicadin is unnecessary and I won't have it Patrick. I don't want him on highly addictive drugs, addiction runs in his biological and adoptive families. I am not going to have him become an addict because a drunk driver hit him going 80."

"But the pain Bobbie is going to be horrible." Patrick countered.

"Then we'll give doses as needed of morphine I haven't been a nurse this long by not knowing how to dose someone for pain and diabetes."

"Alright. We'll try it and if it doesn't work…" Patrick said in a slightly patronizing voice

"Lucas will live with a little discomfort." Carly said firmly. "Because everyone has to at one point or another."

Luke gave a grin at the little girlies sass. _She always was a fast mouthed little creature…_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jason was discussing something over the phone as Carly and him were leaving the hospital.

Shortly after entering the parking area, Sonny showed up beside their vehicle. "Max I never knew you had such disrespect." Sonny said coldly. "Milo will have to pay on your behalf."

"Knock it off Sonny." Carly said sharply. "I know things are going wrong from the news, but Milo is a kid. He has nothing to do with anything. Your problem isn't with Max or Milo, or even Jason. Your problem is with me. You hate that I decided I deserve more and that I am going to try to be happy without you."

"Carly." Jason said warningly.

"What is it Jason, getting nervous now that you get that Carly isn't just a fuck buddy?" Sonny said snottily. "She always tries to suck men into marrying her, and then she holds them under her spell so that you stay in love with her as punishment."

"OH don't even go there. How many times did I bust my ass to make us work and you were all taking it or leaving it? The only one that messed us up was you. You found other women, you were in love with women who were unavailable or your business, you left Ric wandering around in the world knowing what he is, and you still have the gall to try to tell me that it's my fault!!" Carly said exploding. "I don't know what died and left you the deciding factor, but you better get over your God complex Sonny otherwise you'll never find happiness. And that's not on me or Deke or anyone else, that's on you. You're worse than AJ. At least AJ knew he was slime when he acted like it. You don't appear to have reality in check."

"The only reality is this one Carly where you're a whorish backstabbing bitch. And out of the two of us you're the one who is going to be unhappy. Especially if any of this other shit continues. You won't have to worry about anything miha." Sonny said coldly. "One day you'll be doing something, checking the mail or walking into Kellys and you'll be over before you hit the ground. No witnesses, no bullets, no case, no trial."

Jason nailed him in the face as hard as he could and the two began going a few rounds while the guards kept Carly away and watched. Edward heard some of the noise occurring and he went over to investigate. Jason and Sonny were full on fisticuffs at this point. He winced as he watched Jason shove Sonny head first through a passenger side door window.

Luke had overheard about a squabble taking place and the police being called. He got to where they all were as Carly was trying to talk Jason down so that they could get out of there before the cops came. "Too late for that darling." Luke drawled. "They're on their way now."

"Dammit!" Carly shouted in frustration as she watched Sonny slowly get up from his place beside the passenger car. Both men's faces were covered in blood from the blows they had given each other. _We all look guiltier than the devil in hell Carly thought in annoyance_. No way was the PCPD going to walk away from this one.

Mac showed up shortly afterwards with Marcus and Gia in tow. "Well, well. Look at this. You two decided to turn on each other I see. I assume Carly is involved?" Mac said simply. "Alright you're both under arrest."

"Now don't act so rash comish." Luke said. "Both the boys can pay for their damage of property, but you know as well as I do that you and I and Scotty have had it out in a public place more than once and no one arrested anyone else. Cept Scotty of course, cause he's a tattle-tale."

"It's public detriment Spencer."

"And aren't you proud of our boys for not making it involve guns?" Luke said with a sarcastic grin although he had a legitimate point.

"It isn't over yet." Sonny said snottily as he glared at Carly and Jason. Max instantly grabbed Jason before he could get in another hit. _In front of the cops no less Max thought in horror._

"What's a matter Morgan? Not satisfied with putting his head through a window. Personally I wouldn't be either, but then again I wouldn't be doing it in public to begin with." Taggert taunted.

"Okay this is stupid." Carly said. "Yes they fought like school children, yes they'll pay for damages, no one needs to be arrested or taunted Marcus Taggert."

"I am with you on this. This is bullshit." Gia contributed. "Although I am adding the comment about guns to the custody trial Corinthos. Threatening to endanger people near the boys isn't exactly standard procedure when you're trying to keep your nose clean for a judge."

Max spoke up quietly. "He didn't threaten Jason. He was talking about Carly. You can't touch Milo, Sonny he's not even officially into your warehouse business."

"I want to know exactly what was said otherwise I am taking all of you."

"I don't know anything." Edward said. "All I did was follow the noises to see if anyone needed help. Jason seemed to have everything under control though and the guards were busy keeping Carly out of the middle."

"Corinthos threatened to kill Carly." Max said coldly. "Jason swung after the threat was out of his mouth."

"Corinthos your coming with us and Jason I expect you to follow us down to the station to give a statement unless of course you wish to say nothing and then I get to charge both of you and your bodyguards." Mac said firmly.


	32. Precinct Fun

Okay I really am working on this. But it is slow going so have patience. I have to get all of the craziness out such as weird one shots and so forth.

Chapter 32: Precinction

"How am I always finding myself here?" Carly asked allowed as she waited in an interrogation room to answer questions. "Even with Jax I end up in these shitty little rooms with a one way mirror."

"Carly. What's it been two weeks?" Lucky asked.

"Haha, You're goddamn hilarious." Carly shot back. "How's Elizabeth? What's a matter Lucky you can't keep her on a choke chain?"

"Fuck you, Carly."

"Is that your professional opinion or your personal one?" She sassed.

"I am not getting into this with you right now. Just give me your statement on Sonny and Jason's parking lot brawl." Lucky snarled back.

"Sonny was a dick and the two of them fought. There you go cupcake." Carly smart-assedly responded.

Gia walked in before anymore could be said between the two. "How much longer is this going to take Lucky?"

"Carly's obstructing justice and if she doesn't stop its grounds for arresting her." Came Lucky's terse reply.

"I'd like to see you try pig. You won't be able to hold me for anything."

"Carly!" Gia yelled. "I flew six hours to be here for a custody trial and I am dealing with shit I shouldn't have to deal with. Now give him your statement before I decide to triple charge you goddamnit!"

Carly sat there silently staring him down and he did the same back. "What is this shit a Mexican stand off?" Gia called out. "Fuck it. Lucky go get some other police officer I don't want to know what is up between the two of you now or anything else. But I swear to god if Bobbie wasn't as stressed out as I know she is you would both be in soo much trouble right now."

"What you'd tattle on us for not playing nice." Lucky scoffed.

"More like casually suggest it so that my mom would have a cow." Was Carly's comment.

"AHG!! I hate Port Charles.: Gia said storming out.

"What's her problem?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know."Carly said shrugging. "Sonny was saying shit about killing me and Jason snapped and clocked him."

"Now why didn't you just fucking say that."

"It's funner this way. You should see me with Nik-Nik."

"Your right I should." He agreed.

"Think we can drive the two of them into the same nut house?"

"Probably." He said after a few seconds of consideration.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Jason had went over his statement three times with Mac and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him. Lucky wandered in and commented, "Carly's statement matches Jason's and Max's. Or at least the bare bones of it. She has to be difficult about it."

"So we're done then?" Jason stated coldly.

"Yes. For now, and until I have everything cleared up I suggest you keep your nose clean Jason." Mac stated.

"You can suggest all you want." Jason said.

Jason left with Carly and Max a few minutes later. Carly was already on the phone with Leticia over the boys and Lulu.

Mac just shook his head and thanked god things were over between Jason and Robin.


	33. The Code

Chapter 33

Carly and Jason made it home around 8pm. The boys had eaten their dinner. Lulu was still at Milo's Jason knew. Carly had left Luke a message letting him know that Lulu was fine and would be at the hospital in the morning.

Carly carefully cleaned Jasons busted lip out a second time. The EMT at the police station had cleaned both of the men up so that they at least wouldn't bleed all over the precinct.

It had scared Carly to watch the two of them go at each other and to know that neither guard would let her near them to break them up. She could deal with Sonny threatening her in a fit of rage, but not losing Jason, not ever.

Jason knew that in advance. "He shouldn't have threatened you." Jason said quietly.

"I can deal, Jase." Carly began. "I can't." He cut in. "I love you Carly and I am not letting anything happen to you."

"You're not god." She said in frusturation.

"Prove it." He answered back. She laughed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully you'll decide I'm right about everything and stop fighting me so hard." He joked.

"HaHa, You think your so cute." Carly shot back with a small smile.

"We need to talk about this custody thing. They look for stability. We can give the boys that."

"We already are Jason. Separate or together we always have." Carly said in confusion.

"We need to be together. Not only for the boys, but because the guards respect a family better when it is a family Carly. That's what always made me and Sonny transitional in the business. It was never about us, it was you and Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"The guys that work for me. Who are my seconds. They would die for you and the kids. Multiple deaths in a way I can never extend to myself. Their my family yes, but you and the boys are different. Lulu is included, but they would protect her by separating her and essentially giving her back to Luke. None of the guards would ever separate you, Spinelli, Michael, or Morgan from each other. They would fight through bullets to keep you alive in away they won't for me. You know there are rules to this business. A code that is followed."

"I know about the code. What does this have to do with anything? I trust you to keep us safe."

"You keep me safe Carly. Safe from being constantly challenged by other families and being better protected by our own. When those guys love you like a younger sister and mother in one, they will protect me better when I treat you as they deem appropriate. You've seen how they turned on Sonny after the divorces. You are th glue that holds them together in a way even though they'll never admit that. They want to see allegiance from being mobbed or from Bensonhurst, but this wouldn't have lasted as long as it had if that was the case. I don't know how you do it, but you infiltrate their lives. Choose their clothes, their girlfriends, make sure their eating properly, give them all kinds of shit and they love you for it."

"What are you trying to tell me Jase?" Carly asked worried that somehow she had messed this code up.

"I want you to marry me." Jason said simply.


	34. Painful Deceit

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: Lucas is not gay for this one. I played with the idea for a long time and I need him as a plot device. Sorry for all you who love Lucas as he is.

It had been an evening of tense silence since Jason had stated that he wanted them to get married.

Jason was aware of Carly's conflict. 'I have to convince her. We've danced around long enough.'

The two were quietly doing dishes after dinner with the boys.

"Are we going to ignore it?" He asked.

"I love you. You know that. But I can not do this Jason." Carly said softly.

"I know, but we can't keep doing this…"

"Why not? Why **now**? All this time we have held off and been friends, now we are suddenly together again and you are all about marriage." Carly exclaimed.

"And last time I waited and avoided everything to do with loving you and look what happened." Jason said sharply. "We were miserable, the boys were miserable. God bless Morgan but Jesus Carly if we fuck it up much worse…How long should I have waited? My way of asking is backwards and I shouldn't have led the conversation the way I did, but in the end that is not why you're saying no." Jason said softening.

"Jason I am still in the middle of arguing out custody, Lucas is finally awake and going home…it's too much right now." Carly said. "Every marriage fails for me and you do not have a stellar track record either. I need to know that if I am marrying you it is for real and final. It cannot be about protecting you, or making the boys feel better, or calming guards. For _once_ I want a marriage to be about the person I am marrying, because I have done all the other ways and it never works." She said tears entering her eyes.

Jason quietly handed her the last dish and slid an arm around her, leaning her against his chest. She turned and held him softly for a few moments.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Milo had never felt like this before. When he was running from NYC and got stuck in PC with his older brother, he had not planned on a girl stealing his heart. Lulu was amazing. She was beautiful and sweet.

Although he had to protect her by staying away from her, Milo felt conflicted with knowing she needed someone to help her through the the thing with Lucas. Spinelli was a good friend, but sometimes ie was nice to speak to someone who spoke plain English.

Lucas had always been kind to everyone and Milo had always held a respect for the young man. Something about Lucas was calm and he was like Jason in that he never treated people different based on their ranking in life. He treated no one any different than anyone else. He was kind to Maxie even though she had messed up a lot in life and never let Lulu take her remarks too far or Maxie get too catty. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to people like Lucas in Milo's opinion.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Stefan had had enough with waiting for Nikolas. He had fallen into step behind him in the park. "Nikolas, I believe we have a few things to discuss."

Nikolas froze at that voice and swung around. "This isn't possible." He said paling.

"Yes it is. I have been trying to contain Helena, never imagining what you were doing in my absence to the scale I found when I came back a few weeks ago to check on you and Lucas."

"You lied to me!" Nikolas said angrily.

"You lied to yourself and to our family." Stefan said sharply. "I left you specific instructions regarding Lucas and Barbara. You did not make sure they were all right, in fact you froze them out."

"That's because I blamed her because you had supposedly died. It was not my job to take care of everything it was yours."

"I am not going to live forever Nikolas, I need to know that you can protect people and let them in regardless of the way I modeled living to you as a child." Stefan said softening the face of his son's grief.

"Helena was not captured, so you decided to come back then." Nikolas said still angry with his father.

"No, she is not and she is damaging our family in new ways. There is something I need to tell you." Stefan said firmly.

"Another one of your secrets. How many can you and Laura have?" Nikolas asked in frustration.

"No, this is one of mine and Barbara's. Caroline is my child. That is why Luke loathes her so much; he thinks she takes too much after me." Stefan revealed.

"What? How?" Nikolas asked in shock.

"I went on a trip with my brother and father to visit my Uncle Victor in Miami, where I met Barbara when we were both very young. I know that she remembers the inscription that I had tattooed at the time. It is still on my back above my left shoulder blade. While we were married I wondered why she never asked about it, and when I researched Tony Jones walking mid-life crisis I found quite a shock. I am sure I don't need to tell you the history that we both witnessed in PC with Caroline. I sent DNA to labs and then began planning how to protect her from Helena. When Helena realized that I cared about her, she made sure to destroy whatever chance I had by placing John Durant as her father."

"So not only did my mother, and John Durant lie to me, but you decided what I should and shouldn't know as well." Came Carly's cold voice. The two men looked into a pair of the coldest eyes they had ever seen.

"Carly." Nikolas began.

"Shut up, Nikolas. I am done with all of this. Everyone has lied to me for a long time and I am done! Stay away from me, you might as well as stayed dead for all I care." Carly said as she ran for the exit to deal with her mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate them soo much!! Vdbgeo thanks so much. Talk about detailed questions I will try to update as much as I can in the next two weeks. Before I take a hiatus for summer.

For those who read my other pieces I will have several more chapters for Triplication up by Fri night Pacific Time. I am so confused on where to take Behind Closed doors so bare with me and I'll see if I can't get rid of my writer's block.


	35. Moving Forward by Going Back

Chapter 33

AN I own nothing. All recognizable places, characters, etc are ABC Corps or coincidental. Don't like the Jarly – don't read the Jarly.

Yes. I rewrote some sections of the original story…I had some severe writer's block for a while and will try to keep everything on line with my original story plans.

Carly and Jason made it home around 8pm. The boys had eaten their dinner. Lulu was still at Milo's Jason knew. Carly had left Luke a message letting him know that Lulu was fine and would be at the hospital in the morning.

Carly carefully cleaned Jason's busted lip out a second time. The EMT at the police station had cleaned both of the men up so that they at least wouldn't bleed all over the precinct.

It had scared Carly to watch the two of them go at each other and to know that neither guard would let her near them to break them up. She could deal with Sonny threatening her in a fit of rage, but not losing Jason, not ever.

Jason knew that in advance. "He shouldn't have threatened you." Jason said quietly.

"I can deal, Jase." Carly began. "I can't." He cut in. "I love you Carly and I am not letting anything happen to you."

"You're not god." She said in frusturation.

"Prove it." He answered back. She laughed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully you'll decide I'm right about everything and stop fighting me so hard." He joked.

"HaHa, You think your so cute." Carly shot back with a small smile.

"We need to talk about this custody thing. They look for stability. We can give the boys that."

"We already are Jason. Separate or together we always have." Carly said in confusion.

"We need to be together. Not only for the boys, but because the guards respect a family better when it is a family Carly. That's what always made me and Sonny transitional in the business. It was never about us, it was you and Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"The guys that work for me. Who are my seconds. They would die for you and the kids. Multiple deaths in a way I can never extend to myself. Their my family yes, but you and the boys are different. Lulu is included, but they would protect her by separating her and essentially giving her back to Luke. None of the guards would ever separate you, Spinelli, Michael, or Morgan from each other. They would fight through bullets to keep you alive in away they won't for me. You know there are rules to this business. A code that is followed."

"I know about the code. What does this have to do with anything? I trust you to keep us safe."

"You keep me safe Carly. Safe from being constantly challenged by other families and being better protected by our own. When those guys love you like a younger sister and mother in one, they will protect me better when I treat you as they deem appropriate. You've seen how they turned on Sonny after the divorces. You are th glue that holds them together in a way even though they'll never admit that. They want to see allegiance from being mobbed or from Bensonhurst, but this wouldn't have lasted as long as it had if that was the case. I don't know how you do it, but you infiltrate their lives. Choose their clothes, their girlfriends, make sure their eating properly, give them all kinds of shit and they love you for it."

"What are you trying to tell me Jase?" Carly asked worried that somehow she had messed this code up.

"I want you to marry me." Jason said simply.

Chapter 34

"**What are you trying to tell me Jase?" Carly asked worried that somehow she had messed this code up.**

"**I want you to marry me." Jason said simply. **

"I can't." Carly said brokenly as she turned away from him and walked over to the window.

Jason followed her. "Carly…"

"No, Jason. I won't do it. I want us to be happy. The guards will protect you, I'll beg them if I have to, but I can't marry you."

"I love you, Carly." Jason admitted although Carly had just broken his heart by telling him she wouldn't marry him.

It had been an evening of tense silence since Jason had stated that he wanted them to get married.

Jason was aware of Carly's conflict. 'I have to convince her. We've danced around long enough.'

The two were quietly doing dishes after dinner with the boys.

"Are we going to ignore it?" He asked.

"I love you. You know that. But I can not do this Jason." Carly said softly.

"I know, but we can't keep doing this…"

"Why not? Why **now**? All this time we have held off and been friends, now we are suddenly together again and you are all about marriage." Carly exclaimed.

"And last time I waited and avoided everything to do with loving you and look what happened." Jason said sharply. "We were miserable, the boys were miserable. God bless Morgan but Jesus Carly if we fuck it up much worse…How long should I have waited? My way of asking is backwards and I shouldn't have led the conversation the way I did, but in the end that is not why you're saying no." Jason said softening.

"Jason I am still in the middle of arguing out custody, Lucas is finally awake and going home…it's too much right now." Carly said. "Every marriage fails for me and you do not have a stellar track record either. I need to know that if I am marrying you it is for real and final. It cannot be about protecting you, or making the boys feel better, or calming guards. For _once_ I want a marriage to be about the person I am marrying, because I have done all the other ways and it never works." She said tears entering her eyes.

Jason quietly handed her the last dish and slid an arm around her, leaning her against his chest. She turned and held him softly for a few moments.

Milo had never felt like this before. When he was running from NYC and got stuck in PC with his older brother, he had not planned on a girl stealing his heart. Lulu was amazing. She was beautiful and sweet.

Although he had to protect her by staying away from her, Milo felt conflicted with knowing she needed someone to help her through the thing with Lucas. Spinelli was a good friend, but sometimes if was nice to speak to someone who spoke plain English.

Lucas had always been kind to everyone and Milo had always held a respect for the young man. Something about Lucas was calm and he was like Jason in that he never treated people different based on their ranking in life. He treated no one any different than anyone else. He was kind to Maxie even though she had messed up a lot in life and never let Lulu take her remarks too far or Maxie get too catty. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to people like Lucas in Milo's opinion.

Stefan had had enough with waiting for Nikolas. He had fallen into step behind him in the park. "Nikolas, I believe we have a few things to discuss."

Nikolas froze at that voice and swung around. "This isn't possible." He said paling.

"Yes it is. I have been trying to contain Helena, never imagining what you were doing in my absence to the scale I found when I came back a few weeks ago to check on you and Lucas."

"You lied to me!" Nikolas said angrily.

"You lied to yourself and to our family." Stefan said sharply. "I left you specific instructions regarding Lucas and Barbara. You did not make sure they were all right, in fact you froze them out."

"That's because I blamed her because you had supposedly died. It was not my job to take care of everything it was yours."

"I am not going to live forever Nikolas, I need to know that you can protect people and let them in regardless of the way I modeled living to you as a child." Stefan said softening the face of his son's grief.

"Helena was not captured, so you decided to come back then." Nikolas said still angry with his father.

"No, she is not and she is damaging our family in new ways. There is something I need to tell you." Stefan said firmly.

"Another one of your secrets. How many can you and Laura have?" Nikolas asked in frustration.

"No, this is one of mine and Barbara's. Caroline is my child. That is why Luke loathes her so much; he thinks she takes too much after me." Stefan revealed.

"What? How?" Nikolas asked in shock.

"I went on a trip with my brother and father to visit my Uncle Victor in Miami, where I met Barbara when we were both very young. I know that she remembers the inscription that I had tattooed at the time. It is still on my back above my left shoulder blade. While we were married I wondered why she never asked about it, and when I researched Tony Jones walking mid-life crisis I found quite a shock. I am sure I don't need to tell you the history that we both witnessed in PC with Caroline. I sent DNA to labs and then began planning how to protect her from Helena. When Helena realized that I cared about her, she made sure to destroy whatever chance I had by placing John Durant as her father."

"So not only did my mother, and John Durant lie to me, but you decided what I should and shouldn't know as well." came Carly's cold voice. The two men looked into a pair of the coldest eyes they had ever seen.

"Carly." Nikolas began.

"Shut up, Nikolas. I am done with all of this. Everyone has lied to me for a long time and I am done! Stay away from me, you might as well as have stayed dead for all I care." Carly said as she ran for the exit to deal with her mother.

Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate them soo much!

For those who read my other pieces I will have several more chapters for Triplication up by Fri night Pacific Time. I am so confused on where to take Behind Closed doors so bare with me and I'll see if I can't get rid of my writer's block.

A/N: Lucas is not gay for this one. I played with the idea for a long time and I need him as a plot device. Sorry for all you who love Lucas as he is.

Chapter 35

Bobbie was at the hospital waiting for the final results before Lucas could be sent home. The overall outcome of the previous batch had improved significantly. Her hopes were extremely high and she was waiting to find out more.

Carly turned the corner and found her mother sitting anxiously in a chair down the hall slightly from Lucas room.

"Interesting day…" Carly commented.

"Carly, I am waiting on Lucas final results so we can take him home. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know…Let's start with John Durant isn't my father and end with Stefan Cassadine is. Then let's throw in that you knew about the lying and were perfectly fine with not telling me the truth." Carly noted coldly.

Bobbie had paled significantly. "Carly you don't understand. Helena is extremely dangerous; I was trying to protect you from her and Stefan. Stefan is extremely possessive of his children, biological or not. He would never have accepted your marriages, or your lifestyle. I know I made mistakes, I knew even as I made the decision not to tell you. I never expected you to find out, or for it to hurt you."

"How could you lie to me? Especially as pissed as you get when I omit items I know would bother you. All we have argued about for the last two years is me trusting you with the full detailed truth. Then I find out that you've lied to me as long as you've known me about who my father is. You're no different then Virginia or Frank." Carly said firmly.

"I made a mistake in not telling you if it is hurting you Carly. But I have no idea what the reference to your adoptive parents' means because you never talk about them."

"Your just like them, they lied and told me that I was theirs until Frank knocked up some employee of his. As soon as he found out he was having his own son, he made it clear that I wasn't his and the only reason they had me was because like a pet I was convenient." Carly hissed at her. "Of course I was six so I didn't fully understand everything that he told me. That took some time, but Virginia made it clear as I got older. I don't want to hear from you unless it is about Lucas. Then my suggestion would be that you call Jason."

"Carly…" Bobbie began trembling.

"We're done. And by the way, Stefan Cassadine is alive." Carly said firmly as Stefan and Nik turned the corner. "I won't give you the shock I got this morning."

She stormed past the two men as if they weren't there. Bobbie looked at Stefan in shock as tears ran.

Jason was with the boys. It was a nice Saturday. Carly had left early to run by Kellys and walk through the park to the hospital. Lucas could be leaving as early as tomorrow morning if his tests went well.

The boys were playing in the backyard while Jason updated his accounts online to make sure enough money was transferred from his investment from ELQ into his primary bank account and removed all his other money to remote destinations to cycle through one more time as an additional precaution. Spinelli was tightening security on his laptop for Jason and Carly's accounts and email servers. As well as working out a bug in the Metrocourt computer system for Carly's front desk.

Jason got a call from Rico. "Boss, some massive shit just went down with Mrs. Morgan." He warned.

"Explain,"

"She is falling apart. Her father wasn't John Durant, Bobbie knew and kept it from her. They just had a massive blow out at the hospital…"

"Who is her father?" Jason asked trying to figure out all the angles before approaching Carly or Bobbie. He was already collecting his jacket and gun.

"Stefan Cassadine, if you can fucking believe it."

Actually, Jason could believe it from what he had seen of Bobbie and Stefan almost a decade earlier.

"Where is she?"

"She took off from the hospital and is headed towards your pier boss."

"I'll be there in ten."

Jason ended the call. "Uncle Jason" called Michael. "When is Mom coming home?"

"Soon, I have to go run an errand and I'll meet up with her to give her a ride back. You and Morgan listen to Spinelli please. And no more junk food." Jason told the two boys as they hugged him good bye. Spinelli gave him the thumbs up.

Carly had rushed around for hours now, unsure what to do with herself. She had walked through every trail of the park and was headed towards the pier.

She knew it was pathetic to be this upset when her mom and her obviously weren't as close as she thought, but she couldn't help it.

It broke a piece of her to find out how disconnected they really were. No amount of apology from Bobbie could change what had happened. It was exactly like when she was a kid and Frank and Virginia made it clear that she was unworthy of their love or the truth.

_And Jason wanted to get married to me. He doesn't understand how there is nothing good about me…_

"Carly?" Jason called out as he descended the stairwell to their bench.

Carly looked at him through bloodshot eyes, "Go away."

Jason felt stabbed. Carly had never sent him away before when she was in pain. He knew if he left, she would never let him back in. "I am not going anywhere Carly." He told her firmly as he crouched in front of her.

"I don't want to see anyone right now. I know the guards ratted everything out to you! I am sick of being followed around and everything I do be reported to others. Just leave me alone!"

"No." He barked at her. He softened his tone. "I already left you alone once…that went real well for both of us. I am not leaving you alone anymore."

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes you do." He told her quietly.

"NO I don't" She shouted at him as she cried uncontrollably.

"You need the boys." He responded to her. "You're such a good mother, sweetheart. And I need you. I know you're mad right now, but you need me too." He whispered to her as he slipped his arms around her. "We don't have to talk about what happened today, not now – not ever if you don't want to. Don't run away Carly. I know you…your trying to build a wall so no one can hurt you."

"No I am not~if I was a good mother, a good person this won't have happened." She cried.

"You are the best person I know." He responded as he held her against him. "The best person anyone of our guys know. Those boys love you. Lulu, Spinelli…and Lucas. They all love you and they need you. Are you gonna run away from all of us? Or is it just me you're running from?"

"I am not running!" She said getting angry and trying to push him away.

"Okay, how scared are you right now? How angry are you? At me for asking you to marry me, at Lucas for almost dying, at Bobbie, Stefan, John Durant, and Luke for lying to you? How pissed off are you that you had to think about Frank today; and Sonny for trying to destroy you and take your babies away? You don't fool me. You can lie to everyone else, but I see you." He stared at her as she tried to look around him. He caught her chin and made her look him in the eye. He saw the devastation, and the terror that she wasn't going to be enough for anyone to love her. "I see you and I refuse to leave you alone. I don't care if we never get married, not really. I just want you with me as long as possible. I am not going anywhere, because you are worth it." He told her.

Tears ran steadily at that point. She let out a sob as he pulled her into him. "Let's go home, baby. Let me take you home?" He knew it had to be her choice. He couldn't choose it for her. To many people had been choosing for her and hurting her with their choices.

"I want my boys." She cried pitifully. He picked her up and walked her toward the SUV. Several guards were in residence. Quietly Johnny opened the back door. It was a rare day to see Carly have a broken spot in her armor – especially in public…

As Jimmy pulled away from the curb, the men looked at each other. Their moral had lowered due to Carly's sadness, but they also saw how Jason stuck it out with her. Sonny would have left her alone. There was a loyalty in Jason's actions, there always had been. That was what the men respected. They would spread the incident down the lines to ensure that those on the fence had one more reason to fall in…

It had taken Jason a couple hours to get Carly calmed down enough to fall into an exhausted sleep.

He knew she would be out for a few hours. He had told Michael and Morgan that she had exchanged some not nice words with their grandma. So she was upset. The boys seemed to understand it clearer after he explained that it didn't change how much either one of them loved the boys or Lucas. It was just a hard spot for their mom and grandma right now.

The boys were in bed also. They hadn't protested as much over bed, since they knew Jason was fighting a losing battle already with their mom upset. Most kids would have taken at advantage, but not Carlys.

"Get out." He said without turning around as he walked through the kitchen. Luke and Bobbie were behind him.

He knew the second they passed over the boundary of Carly's property.

"Jason…" "I don't have time for this Bobbie." He told her firmly.

His eyes were cold as glaciers when he looked at the two of them. "You don't understand anything." Luke said "That girl is a Cassadine, and you think you know something about it. Maybe you should talk to Natasha? I stayed silent because Barbara asked me too and quite honestly who the hell wants to be related to one of them."

Jason's jaw hardened and he slammed Luke firmly against the wall by his throat. "I do. Now, get out." He stated slowly. Nikolas and Stefan had entered the room as well.

"Jesus, Jason you're going to kill him." Nikolas said sharply.

"What do you think that I am kidding?" He asked Bobbie as he continued to hold Luke to the wall. Luke was struggling for air. "Get the fuck out. Do you have any fucking clue how long it took me to calm her down? Do you even give a shit?" He asked.

"Don't talk to my wife that way." Stefan stated coldly.

"You think she is ready to face you or them?" Jason asked Bobbie. His eyes never left her. "She told me to leave her the fuck alone this afternoon. That she wasn't good enough to be loved by me or anyone else. What do you want from her?" He dropped Luke who wheezed. "You want to break her. For the past, for Lucas, for anything she might mistakenly do in the future?"

"No." Bobbie choked out as she cried hysterically.

"Then leave and don't come to her until she asks you to. If she asks you to. She'll end up running away from everything and everyone to protect herself and you know it. If it is going to get better she'll make it better. Until then leave her alone and take them with you. Otherwise, I'll help her leave. We'll pack up and we'll take the boys and we'll leave. To wherever she wants to go. If she leaves, I know she'll never come back and so do you. Just like with Frank and Virginia. She never went back, ever. She never told you that, but there it is." He told her firmly.

"I can't lose her, I won't. I am leaving now because I don't want to hurt her anymore today. But I refuse to stay gone forever, Jason. I love my daughter and I will do whatever I have to, to protect her from Helena, from Sonny, even from you." Bobbie stated firmly.

:That's fucking hilarious, since we both know I spend more time protecting her from you and Luke and all the stupid shit that you reinforce for her feeling wise to make it my full time job. Sometimes I wish you gave as much of a shit about her as you do about yourself. Hell even half of a shit as much." He snarled. "Milo, get them the fuck off this property. They don't get let back on for any reason unless Carly says otherwise."

"Yes sir." Johnny, Milo, Max and Francis removed them with ease. Bobbie looked at them steadily. "You don't understand."

"You don't." Johnny told her. "I haven't ever seen her break like that, not even when Sonny was being a complete bastard. You almost broke the strongest person we know. When Carly tells me you can come back. I'll let you, until then just stay away from her. In the field, at her house, in your hospital. None of us will let you near her until she tells us to. It's called loyalty. For family members you people need to learn what the fuck that word means. Because out of all the Cassadine and Spencer bullshit; only one person has been loyal to everyone involved and you just fucked her up." Johnny told the group at large as the guards removed themselves back onto Carly's property.

It took several hours for Carly to wake fully up. She had twilight slept for a few hours off and on. She knew that Jason had slept even less than her. He had finally hit dead time about an hour ago and was down for the count for a while.

The problem was that Jason would immediately wake up if she left their bed. She knew this from years of experience. Carly wanted to grab the kids and run as far and as fast as she could go. Run away from her life in Port Charles. Her pending divorce, her mother and family, run until she was far enough away to stop. Hawaii sounded good or maybe Hong Kong…they were half way around the world.

Jason's arm pulled her closer to him. "Anywhere you want, but I am going with you." He warned her.

Running had never been about leaving Jason. She felt safest with him. He didn't care what she did or who she hurt or loved. He only cared about her, period. _I didn't even begin planning for how to get around him to the airport and he already knew. _Carly thought in frustrated amusement.

"There's no way to take Lucas.' Carly pointed out.

"I was wondering when that would bother you." He agreed with his eyes closed. He pulled her closer to him. She rested her forehead against his chest quietly.

"You are not even going to ask are you?"

:You'll tell me if you want to tell me." He responded.

"Not yet." She said shakenly.

He kissed her softly on the shoulder. "The boys will be bothering us about mass in a few moments."

"I know. I already told Father Coates we would be there." She said.

:"None of the guards will let anyone near you that you don't want to deal with." He assured her.

"Yeah, mostly cause I freaked the guys out by crying in public…not exactly in the handbook for mob molls." She said sarcastically.


	36. 99 Problems

Chapter 36

AN Yes I know two at once. If another writer can give me a tip on breaking perspectives up…I would appreciate it. The way I used to do it doesn't work anymore on ….

Lulu was spending her spare time with Milo. Every moment that she wasn't with Lucas and Milo wasn't on duty. She talked to him about Lucas and since yesterday's revelation about Carly. She was worried about her cousin. She knew what it felt like to feel you weren't enough. Dillion had taught her that lesson last year, but Carly had been getting that broadcasted to her constantly her whole life.

Lulu had never understood how Carly was as strong as she was. Her cousin seemed always to be infallible no matter the blow…but this was something altogether unprecedented.

Liz had planned everything down to the last moment. She had called the hospital and left a message that she wasn't feeling well and won't be in.

She had started to feel nauseous after the third bottle, but the aspirin had calmed that down. Everything was slowing down. Soon Jason would love her again and her little angel would be hers alone forever. Lucky couldn't take the symbol of Jason's love away, no one could.

Jason would take care of her afterwards. He would have to, just like with Sam. Except Liz would make him happy.

Jason got the call as they were getting ready for Mass with the boys. Firefighters had gotten a concerned call from a neighbor of Liz's. When they arrived at her and Lucky's house she had entered premature labor.

They were taking her to the hospital and she had requested that they call him. Jason let them know that he would call Lucky.

Carly sat beside him while he was on the phone. "You can go to the hospital Jason."

"Carly."

"It's your child." Carly said firmly. : I know you're worried, you would be even if it was Lucky's; and someone called you and the situation was the same."

"Lucky already told me he knows and filed papers to raise the baby. He's a good father and he can get along with Liz for Cameron and the baby, in a way that I am not able to. I can't stand being told all the time that every choice I make is wrong."


	37. The Meaning within Circumstances

**Chapter 37 The Meaning within Circumstances Unexpected**

His frustration in the situation with Carly was unparalleled. The way that Jason and Carly were just going to have everything wasn't right or fair. Jason had to be out of the picture so Carly was his. She was supposed to be his wife. The mother to his children.

His past attempts hadn't worked and the family would be of no help. It was time for some drastic measures to be taken. He couldn't just scare Jason off; he needed to destroy everything Jason cared about. The only reason he would ever walk away from Carly was if he thought his lifestyle would get her or her children killed.

The amount of money was no consequence to him. Just like all the sessions that he had with Lainey's confidential files were. He understood Carly better now, and he knew he would be best for her. She needed to be taken care of by someone who understood her.

_If you want anything done right; you have to do it yourself. He thought silently. _He pulled the trigger twice.

At the same time that Liz was in the delivery room, the ER received a thirty-something young women who died of two gunshot wounds. The attending was Monica. The call to Mac was grim and she dialed Jason immediately afterwards.

Alexis was destroyed by the news. Sam had died that morning, with limited evidence and being found so many hours after the incident had happened - there was little chance the shooter would be found.

Monica had to leave a voicemail on Jason's phone to call her back due to an emergency. He was at Mass with Carly and the kids that morning.

Around an hour after Liz had been taken into the delivery room for a c-section, Lucky and Emily were still waiting. The attending physician and Dr. Meadows came in to speak with Lucky.

"How's the baby?" Lucky asked. Emily held his hand, she knew how worried he was. The fact that Liz had pulled such a stunt was unthinkable. To deliberately take handfuls of pills while eight months pregnant, Emily couldn't understand.

"I am sorry Lucky." Dr. Meadows said gently. "By the time the c-section was completed the infant's heart rate was in serious jeopardy. We did everything we could for the little boy, but his heart wasn't strong enough."

Lucky sat there stunned for a moment. Then he asked, unable to help himself, "Did he feel anything? I mean…"

"No, the baby was unconscious. He never cried or opened his eyes. It was like he fell asleep from the drugs and never woke up." The attending explained. She was an older woman who worked the ER and Trauma Center quite frequently Emily knew.

"If you want we can give the baby its legal name; I know your family is Catholic Lucky. The choice is yours."

"Liz wanted to name him, she insisted on naming him." He said lost from the news.

"Liz is being committed to Rose lawn where she will be undergoing psychological testing. CPS and the Port Charles Police Department had to be notified of the infant's death Lucky. We didn't have a choice." Dr. Meadows explained.

"Does she understand what she did, what happened to the baby?" Emily asked.

"We're not sure. She isn't coherent and hasn't been since arrival. Even taking the medications suggests that she is having some kind of break or episode. Either way, the safest thing for Cameron and Liz herself is to be evaluated by a mental professional at this point." Dr. Meadows said firmly. "Mac pressed some preliminary charges through CPS so that Liz is ordered by the court to get psychologically evaluated. By making it mandatory, no one, not even you Lucky will be allowed to intervene on her behalf."

"You're keeping Audrey out." Lucky said looking at Dr. Meadows for the first time since the news.

"Her and Steven. It is important for Liz to have their support, but it is also important for her to get help. What happened today was preventable by Liz herself. To risk her infants, as well as her own life is illogical." Dr. Meadows said firmly. "As the father, I had to explain the process, but as a family friend and a coworker in this hospital to both Emily and Liz I am appalled by the behavior. I went to medical school to prevent babies from dying, not to watch healthcare professionals behave this way."

"We lied." Lucky said softly. "I am not the father biologically."

Emily looked at him in shock. "I was on drugs and Liz took it as an excuse to sleep with someone else the night of the black out. I need to call Jason and ask him what he wants to do. I always expected to take over being the boy's father. We even talked about it, me and Jason. Not a hundred percent civilly, but we figured out the basics at least. Jason was going to walk away to avoid hurting Carly and keeping the baby safe from his lifestyle. I got off drugs originally for the baby and regardless of biology; I still loved him and looked forward to having him here. We agreed between us that Jason would pay for his education post high school anonymously. I can do Cameron's but the second child was going to be a bit harder." Lucky admitted finally. The truth felt so much better out in the open.

"I spoke briefly with Mr. Morgan already this morning." Dr. Meadows told Lucky. "He and Carolina will be in attendance for the funeral, but he was quite clear that you were the child's father. When I pushed your own particular statement, he pointed out that no one would ever try to call AJ if Michael were in the hospital. The first person most of us would call would be Jason. For a man of few words his point was pretty clear." She pointed out quietly.

"I agree." Emily said firmly. "I think you should name him and I'll help you set up the funeral Lucky. You and Cameron need this for closure. Jason doesn't say anything he doesn't mean to anyone."

Lucky thought for a few moments and then said simply, "I'd like to name him Matthew Steven Spencer. I think once Liz is treated or helped, she'd want him named after her little brother. I always liked Steven as a person. He's a good doctor."

Emily nodded softly. "I'll have the paperwork ready for you. I also placed a call to our religious services director who contacted Father Coates Church. He'll be here following mass to bless the baby and try to offer comfort later today to Liz if she is coherent enough." Dr. Meadows said simply as she left them to finish paperwork.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Lucky asked Emily.

"I am madder that Jason wasn't going to tell me. But I can already see what he was thinking. That you and I were friends and there was no way I was going to miss out on the baby anyway. And I would have ended up being an aunt by extension regardless so the original title wouldn't matter."

"As much as I would like to be really upset with him.; unfortunately, my older brother is right about ninety percent of the time. Curse his logic." Emily said with amused irritation. "You were trying to protect a baby that you loved and Liz for safety reasons. Just try to remember, that you don't have to save everyone from themselves Lucky." Emily asked him.

Lucky hugged her to him tightly. Glad to finally be free of the secret that had eaten him alive for months. Regardless if he knew the whole story or not the whole time.

**AN: I killed Sam off. I know, it was a horrible thing to do, but I didn't have a good story line for her. A little more on her death later, because Jason will begin hunting for the killer to defuse the situation around his loved ones.**

**And the never was Jake is important. The baby (the non-Jake) not only served a purpose with Lucky, but also another unexpected character. I promise to write more on that as we continue. Now I have a firmer idea where I am going. I had a few too many threads and they were knotting together. It was driving me bananas. Killing off a character relieved the irritation, especially when the character was really irritating…** There are about ten to eleven more chapters and then pay attention for the follow up story I will have a super hard time writing it. But I like the idea of the challenge…stay tuned.


	38. Pulling Birds

**Chapter 38 Pulling Birds**

**AN: To my anonymous or none PM reviewers. Thank you so much! Jade, my repeat anonymous reviewer for YEARS at this point (yes I know I am slow…don't hurt me….). Thanks, I feel the love :*)**

Alexis couldn't believe Sam had died. She would never see her daughter again or be able to provide advice for how she could move on from Jason.

It was Jason's fault, she had told Sam again and again, to stay away from Jason's lifestyle because it would eventually kill her.

Jason should have pushed her away sooner. God knew that he and Carly had been together for over a decade. Everyone knew. Jason had ousted it himself in the middle of a hospital corridor for everyone to hear.

She had followed the directions that she had gotten from the guard on Kristina for finding Carly's house to confront Jason.

Jason opened the door when he heard pounding, the guards had already texted him to let him know that Alexis had entered the property.

"Alexis, I heard about Sam. I already have people working on finding out who did it."

"I already know who did it." Alexis snarled. "You did! Why couldn't you have just stayed away from Sam? We both know it was someone from your business."

"You should go home and take a few moments to grief Alexis." Carly said firmly from the stairwell. Jason and Alexis both looked up at her.

"Carly,…"

:No, I get that she just lost a child, but you lost yours the same morning as Sam died. This isn't the time or place for you two to try to have a civil discussion about finding out who killed Sam." Carly said harshly.

"The difference is that Jason deserves his loss and so will you when one of your kids becomes a target he neglects to protect." Alexis cried out getting upset.

"Get out." Carly said quietly. Jason went to intervene. "Get the hell out of my fucking house. Don't ever tell me that someone deserved to have their child die. I don't think Sam deserved to die the way she did. No one does. But I will be damned if you feel it's appropriate to compare a child who doesn't have a choice with an adult who knew the risks and took them anyway. And furthermore, Sam refused guards adamantly even though Jason pushed them on her regardless and the morning she died she slipped past the detail she didn't even know she had. That is the biggest difference right Alexis, you, Sam, Kate, all the others…you thought you could live this life, but you never learned how to even understand or appreciate your own details. The door's behind you. Don't bother coming back here to talk to Jason about this. If he hears anything, I will call you." Carly finished sharply.

Alexis ran out the door slamming it as she went.

Jason looked at Carly quietly, "Carly."

"If your about to tell me some nonsense about how maybe Alexis is right or that you can't protect everyone I am going to beat the crap out of you, Morgan. You can't protect a person who refuses to protect themselves, that's true of anyone. Don't even look at me with those eyes. You did what was right for the baby and Sam both. Neither situation was one you could control." Carly said firmly as she walked to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

Emily had went home with Lucky to the house he and Elizabeth had shared. Lucky had left Cameron at Liz's home with a sitter when he got the call about Liz.

Cameron looked up when they entered the living room, "Dada look it my train." Cameron called out happily as he held up the blue model train.

"Yeah buddy it looks good." Lucky said softly. He talked to Jamie, who babysat for him at times. Jamie was a senior in high school that wanted to go into education when she went to PCU in the fall. "Emily, do you mind?"

"No, hey Cameron lets see if we can find your red train. I know you were looking for it yesterday, maybe you forgot it upstairs in the play room when you stayed the night with your Dad."

"Did everything go okay?" Jamie asked feeling tension run through Lucky.

"Elizabeth is going to be fine eventually, but the baby died a few moments after it was born." Lucky explained gently. The sadness was evident in the young officer's eyes. He had looked forward to that little boy. "I wanted you to know, in case Cameron asks you any questions. We will try to answer as many as we can before you babysit next, but kids just blurt whatever pops into their heads sometimes. I just wanted you to be prepared."

"Yeah thanks. And I am really sorry for your loss. I was looking forward to meeting that little guy. Don't worry about today." Jamie assured him. Lucky told her he knew that she needed the money for tuition, but she was adamant about not taking the money.

Before Lucky could go upstairs, a delivery man knocked on his door. There were beautiful flowers in bright blues and yellows. The note inside was simple.

"For you and your little boy. You helped me once on a horrible afternoon, feel free to ask me for anything you need cousin. Carly"

He remembered that afternoon. He had been about twenty and thought he knew everything about Carly. That she was a scheming liar, and unloyal to anyone outside of herself or little Michael. Carly had lost her and Sonny's baby due to AJ's stunt on the stairs a few months ago and even his father who despised Carly was getting worried due to the depression that Bobbie had been describing.

He had found Carly on the piers with Robin. Whose commentary had been cruel regardless of the two's past. Lucky had called her on her behavior and sent her firmly on her way. He would never forget Carly telling him he didn't have to defend someone he hated. "I don't hate you. I don't even know you. I just don't like some of the things you've done. But no one deserves to be spoken to that way." He would never forget that look of gratitude over something so simple. Something he would have done for anyone. And how quickly that look disappeared when Sonny yelled for her. They had both turned and Sonny was waiting about twenty feet away. He had never forgotten the tone of voice Sonny had used with Carly as he hurried her to the waiting car for being late. That was when he knew he never wanted to be like that. He never wanted to hear himself treat someone that way unless it was absolutely necessary and even then never a woman or child.

He wondered if he had crossed that line with Elizabeth, if there was anything he could have done for the situation to make his little boy's life not end before it began.

He placed the vase on the side table and went up the stairs. He found Emily and Cameron together on the floor. Cameron was showing Emily every feature of his three trains with painstaking detail. He had to smile softly at that. He despised who Elizabeth had become, or maybe always was. But he didn't hate her. She had given him the best gift in his life.

"Dada, when is Mommy coming home?" Cameron asked.

_Right to the hard question of course_. Lucky thought as he settled himself on the floor beside Emily and Cameron. "Mommy has to stay at the hospital for a while."

"Is she sick?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. Mommy is sick and the doctors will take good care of her.:

"What about the baby? Does he get to come home?"

"No buddy, your little brother died this morning. He was only alive for a little while."

"Is he an angel?" Cameron asked, as he touched Lucky's tears. Emily gripped his hand. "No cry Dada. Angels are good things, AunLu told me so."

"That's right." Emily whispered hoarsely. "Angels are wonderful things and Matthew, your little brother is one." Emily promised him.

"Can he come play?"

"No. He has to stay with Aunt Ruby and everyone else who went before him." Lucky tried to explain.

"But who will he play with? It's no fun to be alone." Cameron worried aloud.

"He won't be alone." Emily said as she pulled Cameron close between her and Lucky. "Matthew has another little boy to play with. You weren't here yet, but your Dada's cousin had a baby who died too. I think they would keep each other company. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Cameron said relieved readily accepting the simple explanation. "Miss Cary has fun boys to play with."

Cameron had played briefly off and on with Michael and Morgan who showed extreme patience with the toddlers (both Spencer and Cameron) at family holidays. For some reason Cam had picked up on Nikolas's staffs formal approach to addressing Carly as Miss Carly. His son still struggled with the names of his family members and the exact pronunciation therein. There were so many things they would miss out on with Matthew, how could Liz do this to them all? Lucky wondered.


	39. Why Waste the Bullet?

N/A: YAY I am back for another round of writing. Let's see how it goes…

The constant distractions and game playing was exhausting. He was tired of hiding in his brother's shadow. Always the golden child. He couldn't have her though. _I love her too much. _He had waited years for Carly and he refused to not have her. His mother and father may have loved his brother more, but he was the one who would provide Carly happiness and destroy her enemies for her.

Ric was making a statement regarding the increase of crime as the DA. He was vowing to find Samantha McCall's killer as well as bringing Jason Morgan to justice for his criminal activity. In the middle of the cameras a shot rang out hitting Ric. Screams could be heard from all around the press conference and staff ran in all directions to get out of the way. Cops poured out the precinct to get to the DA.

It was instantly on the news and Sonny had gotten a call that Ric had been shot. Carly had noticed the breaking news and let Jason know. She dialed Sonny's number and left him a brief message, "Sonny, I know you're probably at the hospital. We may not be overjoyed with each other at the moment and lord knows we'll probably never be civil again. But I…Be careful for the boys sake please and I hope Ric survives because I know that you love your brother. If you need anything, Mike already told me he would be there for you and you know that despite our current differences me and Jason will help you as well." Carly stated.

It was the thing Jason loved about Carly most. Even when she was raging mad at you, if she had ever loved you in her lifetime she would set it aside to help you face the difficultness of life experiences. He never understood how her Spencer relatives could treat her the way they did. How did they not see the Carly he seen everyday, boggled his mind.

He also knew Carly wasn't stupid, that she was very aware that the bullet could have come from Jason himself. Her call was two fold, not only to offer condolences if necessary to a man they both had built family with, but also to cover for Jason. Just in case he needed the additional alibi. Jason knew his little minx well and as usual when she wasn't surprising him, she impressed him with her ability to handle his lifestyle. It was like they had both been born to live the life. It was like breathing for them.

A few hours after calming the boys and getting them back to routine after explaining that their Uncle Ric had been shot. Carly had taken Francis and went to work at the Metrocourt.

Sitting on her desk was a cortez watch. Carly had admired Jane's the last time she had seen her. Jane Jack's cortez watch had the duel color to reflect the month that both her son's were born.

A note attached to the watch simply read, "It matches your eyes. I couldn't resist it. J"

Carly stared at her ceiling in her office. Jax was just one more ball of wax she had to handle. Even the end of their engagement hadn't obviously deterred him. She didn't want to fix things with him. She dialed his number, and felt like it was dial-an-ex day between him and Sonny.

"Jax this is Carly. I got the watch, listen our engagement was the least of our problems. I know your going to be upset with this, but I am seeing Jason, actually he is living with me. We tried for a long time to make it work, but honestly we're better as business partners and friends. Please, I just want to leave us as that. I will see you when you get back from chasing Jerry. Happy hunting and be careful."

Jas's anger exploded when he received the message. That bastard! Carly was too good for Jason. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jax immediately booked a flight to Port Charles, NY.

Jane had heard from Jax's secretary about the break up and she had found Jax a more suitable companion. Sherri was from a respected Australian family and she had grown up with Jax. She would make the perfect counter part to Jax in business and marriage.


End file.
